Seraph
by Karou Ariza
Summary: Seraph itu tidak ada. Itulah pikiran Kagami sebelum ia berteman dengan Kuroko, lelaki bersayap yang menyelesaikan masalahnya. Lalu apakah pertemanan mereka berjalan lancar? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang bisa melihat Kuroko? Apa itu Seraph?
1. Prolog

**[ _if you were given the opportunity to fix something, what would you fix? _]**

_Ada cerita-cerita yang beredar, tentang, sesosok makhluk rupawan yang seringkali turun dari langit. Makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki paras sangat rupawan, bagai para penjaga surga. Berkulit sebening kaca, dan wajah yang membuat manusia akan melupakan apa arti kata sempurna, karena, pada dasarnya, makhluk-makhluk itu sudah lebih dari kata itu. _

_Merekalah seraph. _

_Ya, banyak orang yang lebih menyebut mereka dengan kata malak atau malaikat, karena pasti nama itulah yang pertama kali terbetik di pikiran orang-orang ketika mereka melihat, dengan mata kepala mereka, sesosok manusia anggun dengan tatapan penuh rasa damai, dengan sepasang benda putih besar dan terlihat selembut sutra di belakang punggung mereka._

_Seseorang yang dapat melihat mereka hanya memiliki satu pilihan, yaitu menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan sang seraph tersebut. Karena, jika seorang seraph sampai turun ke Bumi dan menemui seorang manusia biasa, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. _

_Pertama, mereka di perintahkan untuk menghukum-mu karena kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat. _

_Dan yang kedua, mereka di perintahkan oleh Tuhan untuk memperbaiki—hal apapun, yang ingin kau perbaiki dalam hidupmu. _

_Jadi, ketika kau melihat sesosok makhluk bersayap yang menanti di dalam kamarmu, menatapmu penuh tanya, dan mengulurkan tangan padamu, kau sebaiknya—_

"WAAAAA!"

"_Bakagami!_ Sst, ini lagi bagian yang terbaik, bodoh!"

"Lalu-lalu? Sebaiknya kenapa Furihata?"

"Sebaiknya ... Kau bersiap untuk mendapat hari terbaik seumur hidupmu, atau .. Akhir hidupmu.."

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Seraph © aonyx**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Friendship | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kagami Taiga | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Kagami meminum air banyak-banyak, berusaha menyingkirkan gumpalan burger ukuran XXL yang baru saja ditelannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan makan sambil mendengarkan.."

Kagami menggumamkan suara seperti, _syukurlah aku masih hidup_, sebelum menoleh ke asal suara, yang baru saja menceritakan cerita itu kepadanya. "Mana kutahu kalau kau akan menceritakan cerita horor seperti itu."

"Horor?" Kawahara menaikkan alisnya. "Kagami, itu hanya legenda konyol, kau tahu."

"Tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti cerita horor!" Kagami membela dirinya, "Maksudku, soal seseorang yang menunggumu di kamar dan mengulurkan tangan kearah—"

Furihata memotongnya, "Kau takut Kagami?"

Kalau saja Furihata menanyakannya dengan nada pertanyaan biasa, Kagami tidak akan terlalu peduli. Tapi karena lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang jelas menghinanya, Kagami mau tidak mau pasti akan membencinya.

"Mana ada _seraph_ yang mau menempel dengan lelaki gemuk tak berotak sepertimu?" Teman di sebelah kanannya tertawa, di susul dengan tawa lain.

Kagami tertawa juga, mereka tidak tahu, kalau dalam hatinya, ia menangis.

* * *

Kagami sebetulnya tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan apapun perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya. Toh, semuanya memang _kenyataan_.

Iya, Kagami gemuk—gendut, tubuhnya terlalu gempal bahkan untuk ukuran anak laki-laki setingkat SMA, segemuk seorang bayi yang sedang terkena diabetes akut. Kagami juga pendek, tubuhnya hanya setinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter, orang-orang malah sering salah menganggapnya sebagai bola kalau ia sedang berjalan di tengah lapangan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal lapangan, tempat itulah yang paling sering di datangi Kagami seumur hidupnya. Tidak, ia tidak kesana untuk menjadi bola. Tidak juga, ia tidak kesana untuk berolahraga.

Pasti kalian juga bertanya-tanya, _lalu apa yang dilakukannya? Nyawah?_

Bukan. Dia tidak mendatangi sembarang lapangan, tapi Kagami _selalu_ mendatangi lapangan basket. Dan bukan juga, dia tidak _nyawah_, dia akan hanya duduk di perbukitan kecil samping lapangan, menatap ke bawah penuh damba ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket.

Kagami ingin mencobanya, kendati dia terlalu takut untuk gagal—tidak bisa sama sekali.

Kalau kalian sudah bisa menangkap seperti apa bentuk tubuh Kagami, kalian pasti tahu alasannya. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya mencoba berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di lapangan itu, memantul-mantulkan bola yang ia tahu ujung-ujungnya dirinya sendiri juga yang akan terpantul ke segala arah.

Konyol? Ya memang.

Kagami juga bodoh. Ralat, _sangat_ bodoh.

Ia benci buku, ia benci sekumpulan kertas yang berisi penuh dengan huruf-huruf aneh yang tidak dimengertinya. Yah, walaupun buku sendiri memiliki fungsi lain jika sudah berada di tangan Kagami, sebagai _bantal_ ataupun _obat tidur_, tentu saja.

Jadi bukan salahnya kalau ia pernah menjawab dengan pasti bahwa di Planet Merkurius memiliki gravitasi yang sama dengan Bumi ataupun burung memiliki anak dengan cara melahirkan. Itu semua sepenuhnya bukan salahnya kan?

"_Eh lihat, apa itu orangnya?" _

"_Iya yang itu, laki-laki peringkat paling bawah di sekolah dan tidak pernah punya teman itu." _

"_Malang sekali."_

Itu. Itu masalahnya yang terakhir. Kagami tidak pernah mempunyai teman yang benar-benar temannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya boleh saja mengelilinginya dan tertawa—menertawakannya, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merupakan teman Kagami.

Apa Kagami peduli? Entahlah. Dirinya sering sekali merasa berbeda dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, seperti alien yang terdampar di Bumi. Ia selalu sendiri.

Kagami jadi ingat perkataan teman lamanya kepadanya dulu.

"_Kau seharusnya berdiet Kagami." _

"_Apa kau buta? Aku sedang berdiet!"_

"_Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan 'gunung hamburger' itu?" _

Benar, sebutan 'gunung hamburger' memang sama sekali tidak berlebihan dengan barang yang sedang dibawanya. Hamburger-hamburger itu menumpuk di tangannya seperti menara pisa, oleng ke kanan.

Kagami tersenyum miris. Pantas saja ia tidak pernah bisa berubah.

Dan cerita Furihata tadi sedikit mengusiknya. Bagian '_Mereka di perintahkan oleh Tuhan untuk memperbaiki—hal apapun, yang ingin kau perbaiki dalam hidupmu'._

Kalau _seraph_ benar-benar eksis, kenapa makhluk bodoh bersayap itu tidak turun ke Bumi, menemui Kagami, dan membenarkan semua hal yang benar-benar selalu dibencinya?

_Geez, itu hanya legenda Kagami bodoh! Kalaupun kau ingin ada hal yang harus di wujudkan sekarang, kenapa kau tidak meminta agar jangan sampai hujan turun?_

Seolah semua hal yang diinginkannya selalu berbalik membencinya, hujan langsung turun. Kagami mengutuk dan berlari kecil menuju apartemennya. Tidak mudah memang, dengan berat gunung hamburger di kedua tangannya dan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Kagami megap-megap ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bersandar pada dinding kecil yang langsung menghadap keluar, tubuhnya langsung merosot ke bawah.

_Apa hal seperti ini bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi?_ Batinnya.

Kagami nyaris bisa mendengar kenyataan yang meneriakinya dengan kalimat, _Tentu saja bisa! Persiapkan dirimu bodoh!_

Dan akhirnya dia menyadari kalau hal itu benar ketika dirinya membongkar-bongkar tas, mencari kunci apartemennya.

Apa ada alien yang mencuri kunci apartemennya?

Kagami panik, ia menggedor-gedor pemilik apartemennya yang berada di lantai tiga. Ia baru ingat kalau dua lansia itu sedang keluar kota untuk berlibur.

Jadi hanya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah basah, ia duduk di depan pintunya, menikmati makan sorenya dengan setengah hati.

Lalu ia mengantuk.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh gempalnya, mengurangi setidaknya sedikit hawa dingin. Ketika ia sudah berada dalam dunia gelap yang meluluhlantakan kesadarannya, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada sosok bersayap yang mengamatinya dari jauh.

* * *

"Huh?"

Kagami memelototi kunci yang ada di depan matanya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, kalau kunci yang sedari tadi dicarinya ternyata ada di depan matanya. Apa kunci bisa berjalan?

Oh biarlah, yang penting dirinya bisa masuk dan tidur di ranjang empuknya.

Kagami masuk. Kamarnya hanyalah sebuah ruang kecil yang hanya muat dengan satu sofa, satu lemari, dan satu ranjang tidur. Tidak ada yang menarik di kamarnya selain...

Mata Kagami membesar, _selain... sejak kapan kamarku sebersih ini?_

Kagami belum menyalakan lampu, tapi dia jelas-jelas sadar kalau ruang pribadinya itu sekarang lebih berbeda, lebih—sangat bersih tepatnya. Tidak ada tumpukan kemejanya yang seharusnya ada pada tempatnya, berkarung-karung kantung _snack_ yang baru saja di ciptakannya sehari yang lalu juga sudah menghilang, dan dia dapat wangi kamarnya berbeda.

Wangi _vanila_.

Dan Kagami melihatnya. Seseorang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, ia bisa menebak bahwa mungkin mereka seumur, dan orang itu adalah laki-laki. Berambut biru dan sedang menatap ke benda kuning bulat yang bersinar pada malam.

Kagami merasakan kalau dirinya seperti tersedak burger nya lagi. Ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu..

_S...S-Sayap?! _

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara orang lain di kamar itu. Matanya, menurut Kagami, sangat cantik, bulat dan besar berwarna biru langit, sewarna dengan rambutnya yang di potong pendek dan sedikit acak-acakan. Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana putih yang makin membuat kulit pucatnya terlihat transparan. Dan ekspresinya, Kagami tidak dapat menilai ekspresinya, apakah ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Kagami, ingin mengetahui siapa kagami, atau ingin membunuh Kagami, dirinya tidak mau menebak.

Tapi ternyata, ekspresinya lebih menunjukkan sebuah ketertarikan, seolah Kagami adalah seekor serangga imut yang baru saja ditemukan lelaki itu di bawah pohon.

Tangannya terulur, Kagami dapat melihat seberapa kecil dan rapuhnya jemari lelaki itu. Dan dengan dengungan bak angin malam dan air hujan, lelaki itu bertanya :

"_Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sesuatu, hal apa yang kau perbaiki, Kagami-kun?" _

Dan saat itu jugalah Kagami menyadari bahwa, hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

**Heloooo~ meet me again ehehe XD **

**Fic kedua setelah 'Winter' (Itulho, fic abal ituu #eh #abaikan) **

**Setelah pair AkaKuro, sekarang ganti jadi pair KagaKuro. Gatau kok bisa kecetus cerita macem ini, mungkin.. erng.. mungkin gara-gara abis baca novel the daughter of bone and smoke kayaknya ehehe XD **

**Review sangat dipersilahkan, arigatouu :3/**


	2. Chapter 1 : Kuroko

angelelysium :** arigatou dear / **

**Yay, finally, this is chapter 1. Hope you'll liked it~**

**Happy reading, reviews-kritik-saran sangat dipersilahkan :3/**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Seraph © aonyx**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Friendship | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kagami Taiga | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

"_Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sesuatu, hal apa yang kau perbaiki, Kagami-kun?" _

Huh?

Kagami mengamati lekat-lekat si lelaki bersayap. Setelah satu hari penuh kesialan, dia dengan senang hati akan menolak tambahan kesialan lain. Termasuk kesialan baru yang diberinya judul _Ada lelaki bersayap aneh yang masuk ke kamarku_, _aku tidak akan kaget kalau nanti dia memintaku untuk menghitamkan kulit beningnya itu dengan oli._

Menurut pengalamannya dari beberapa film horor yang _sedikit-sedikit_ ditontonnya, biasanya dalam situasi tengah malam dan bertemu dengan lelaki yang mempunyai sayap, itu merupakan suatu pertanda yang buruk di hidupnya. Maksudnya, apa kau ingin dikejutkan dengan penampakan seorang perempuan terpenggal tiba-tiba di dalam kamarmu? Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Kagami sekarang.

Kagami mau saja meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau sayap—benda putih apapun itu namanya, yang berada di belakang punggung lelaki itu hanyalah gabungan dari sekarung kapas yang saling di rekatkan. Dan setelah itu Kagami akan mengejeknya karena lelaki itu kurang kerjaan, tapi saat lelaki itu ternyata berjalan kecil ke arahnya karena mungkin pertanyaannya tidak ia jawab, Kagami bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau kaki kecil alabaster itu berjalan ke arahnya—tidak menapak pada ubin kamarnya.

_Reaksi dimulai dalam, 3...2...1..._

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagami berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya keluar, "SESEORANG TOLONG, ADA HANTU DI KAMARKU!".

_Blam_.

Makhluk itu mengrenyit, mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang—sialnya, menyusul Kagami.

* * *

Kagami berlari seperti kesetanan, tidak diragukan lagi. Ia berjalan zigzag melewati pepohonan cemara yang membatasi apartemennya dengan pertokoan, ia nyaris menabrak palang 'Dilarang Parkir' dan merobohkan mesin game _pac man_ yang tidak berdosa. Dirinya tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Suara Furihata tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya, _mereka di perintahkan untuk menghukum-mu karena kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat. _

_Menghukum?_ Batin Kagami sambil menabrak palang 'Brantas Korupsi' dan mematahkannya di tengah-tengah hingga yang tersisa hanya kata 'Bran psi'. _Maksud Furihata 'menghukum' itu sejenis 'akan membawamu ke neraka' ?_

Kagami tersandung akar pohon dan tersungkur dengan posisi kepala lebih dahulu. Ia mengutuk, _Sialan. Aku masih sayang nyawa._

Saat memastikan bahwa kaki gempalnya tidak mengalami patah tulang atau apalah, Kagami menyadari tempat dimana dirinya berhenti berlari.

"Oh." Kagami berdiri dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya. "Taman bermain." Gumamnya saat ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju papan seluncur yang memiliki tempat tidak terjamah hujan yang mulai turun. Kagami masuk persis saat hujan deras langsung turun.

Kagami membuang gumpalan permen karet dan duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Dirinya dengan hati-hati memeriksa beberapa luka yang di dapatnya saat 'berlari brutal' semenit yang lalu. Tujuh luka gores, empat luka tertusuk duri semak-semak, dan tiga noda saus tomat yang entah kapan di dapatnya. Kagami tidak perlu bersyukur.

Ia memeluk lututnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Dingin menyergap tubuhnya lagi karena seragamnya yang pada awalnya belum sepenuhnya kering karena hujan, sekarang basah lagi dengan tambahan banyak kotoran baru.

Tapi ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain tentang sosok yang muncul di kamarnya _itu_.

_Hantu itu tidak ada_

_Hantu itu tidak ada .._

_Hantu itu—_

"_Seraph_ itu ada." Kata sebuah suara.

Kagami berdiri tanpa menyadari bahwa tempat bernaungnya itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk posisi duduk, yang alhasil, tercetaklah luka baru di dahi kanannya.

"Och, sakit..."

Makhluk yang berusaha dihindarinya sedari tadi itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi ke arah Kagami. Tapi Kagami sudah mengantisipasinya, ia mundur dan masuk lebih jauh ke lubang.

"Kagami-kun." Gumam makhluk itu, lebih terdengar serupa bisikan.

Kagami menutup matanya.

_Oke, apapun namanya. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, sekarang kau bisa pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku._

"Kagami-kun."

_Makhluk itu masih belum pergi? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa~ Aku tidak melihat kalau ada manusia bersayap di depanku~ Cepatlah bangun Kagami~ _

"Kagami-kun, berhenti menganggapku seolah aku tidak ada."

_Eh apa makhluk itu baru saja berbicara kepadaku? _

Tiba-tiba ada suara tenang menyambangi pikirannya. _Ya, seraph ini berbicara kepadamu. Sekarang, bisakah kau membuka matamu? _

Dahi kagami membentur atap tempat persembunyiannya lagi. Ia serta merta membuka kedua matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan manik biru berkilau milik makhluk di depannya.

Mulut Kagami ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi di tahannya dan ia menutup mulutnya lagi, ingin memeriksa sesuatu, dan berpikir. _K-kau bisa membaca pikiranku?_

Wajah makhluk di depannya sama sekali tidak berubah ketika satu suara lagi menyelinap masuk ke pikiran Kagami.

_Ya._

Makhluk itu masuk lebih dalam dengan cara melipat sayapnya, Kagami mengibaskan tangannya panik. "Wow, tunggu sebentar bung. Pertama, kau itu _apa?_"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm yah, sayap, kulit sebening kaca, dan... Er.. Apa tadi? Suatu panggilan yang dimulai dari Ser.._Ser.._" Kagami berhenti. "_Sirop?"_

"_Seraph."_

"Nah." Timpal Kagami dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana rupa seorang _seraph_ yang tadi pagi baru saja diceritakan Furihata itu, tapi kalau Kagami tahu _seraph_ adalah malaikat yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti makhluk di depannya. Kagami hampir lebih memilih seorang _sadako_.

"Jadi tuan _seraph_." Kagami memulai dengan tidak nyaman. "Begini, aku minta maaf kalau memang aku pernah membuat suatu kesalahan pada masa lalu. Sungguh, katakan saja apa salahku dan aku akan bertobat." Ia ragu-ragu sebelum menambahkan, "Tidak usah sampai menjemputku ke neraka seperti ini.."

Seraph itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit, "Neraka? Maaf Kagami-kun, apa maksudmu dengan menjemputmu ke _neraka_?"

"Eh?" Kagami mengerjap. "Bukannya tujuanmu mendatangiku untuk membawaku ke neraka?"

"Sayangnya tidak." Jawab si seraph. "Tapi kalau kau segitu inginnya ke neraka, aku dengan senang hati bisa member—"

"Oh, tidak usah!" Potong Kagami cepat-cepat. "Sungguh, tidak usah!"

Seraph itu memandanginya. "Kau yakin? Aku mempunyai alamat _skype_ seraph pencabut nyawa, kau tahu. Aku bisa langsung meminta bantuannya untuk langsung mentransfermu kesana."

"Uh. Tidak usah, terima kasih banyak."

Memikirkan segerombolan seraph gaul yang bahkan mempunyai _skype_ dan memutuskan hidup-mati seseorang lewat chatting dan transfer, langsung membuat Kagami mual.

"Jadi.. Uh... Untuk apa kau mengejarku?"

"Untuk apa kau lari?" Seraph itu membalas.

"Aku tidak-" Kagami menyisir rambutnya frustasi. "Ah sudahlah! Ini gara-gara salah satu temanku yang menceritakan cerita bodoh tentang Seraph yang—"

Seraph itu memotongnya. "_Cerita bodoh tentang Seraph?"_

"—yang datang ke Bumi untuk mengunjungi seorang manusia. Seraph itu datang untuk menghukum? Atau membawa ke neraka? Oh biarlah. Lalu satu lagi untuk... "

_Oh._ Kagami menatap si Seraph.

_Di perintahkan oleh Tuhan untuk memperbaiki—hal apapun, yang ingin kau perbaiki dalam hidupmu._

Tentu saja. Kenapa Kagami melupakan bagian yang _itu_?

"A-Apa tuan Seraph datang kesini untuk." Kagami menelan ludahnya. "Untuk memperbaiki hal apapun dalam hidupku?"

Wajah Seraph itu memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi Kagami bisa merasakan tatapan mata biru murni itu seolah mengucapkan : _Akhirnya orang idiot ini bisa mengerti juga_.

"Ya." Jawab si Seraph. "Dan tolong panggil aku Kuroko."

* * *

"Um."

"..."

"Kuroko."

"..."

"H-Hei Kuroko."

Kuroko menyampingkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Kagami.

"WAAA! LUPAKAN LUPAKAN! TERBANG SAJA YANG BENAR!"

Kuroko meluruskan tubuhnya lagi dan bergumam. "Apa kau takut ketinggian Kagami-kun?"

"Yya-Tidak." Kagami mengeratkan pegangannya pada bulu-bulu putih di punggung Kuroko. Ia jelas-jelas bisa merasakan giginya gemeletuk karena mereka sedang melawan arus angin, dan matanya ia perintahkan agar tidak terus melirik ke bawah, ke arah pegunungan dari tempatnya terbang bersama si Seraph, sekitar lima puluh kaki di udara.

Kagami takut, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui kalau ia menyukainya.

Maksudnya, pemandangan itu, pemandangan penuh hijau dan udara pegunungan yang dingin. Entah apa yang Kuroko pikirkan saat membopong tubuh Kagami yang gempal—seolah beratnya bukanlah apa-apa, dan memposisikannya di punggung sang Seraph itu. Saat Kuroko melebarkan sayap putihnya dan berkata '_Pegangan, akan kuajak kau jalan-jalan sebentar'_ lalu menghancurkan teori gravitasi dan membelah udara, Kagami mau tidak mau terpesona karenanya.

"Suka?"

Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maksudmu pemandangannya? Iya."

"Aku bertaruh kau akan lebih menyukai pemandangan di atas Kagami-kun, jika kau mau lebih ke atas." Janji Kuroko.

"Eh.. Enggak usah deh." Kagami melepaskan satu tangannya dan meluruskannya, ia bersyukur persoalan naik di punggung seorang seraph tidak membuatmu terkena _jet lag_. "Jadi Kuroko .. Apa ada banyak seraph sepertimu di sini?"

"Kami ada dimana-mana, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko. "Biasanya kami secara rutin mengunjungi bumi, tapi kebanyakan dari kami lebih memilih untuk menetap di surga, jika ada yang kesini selain tentang alasan mengunjungi bumi, itu berarti kami diberi tugas oleh Tuhan, atau… " Kuroko berhenti seakan-akan hal yang akan diucapkannya memberinya suatu kenangan buruk.

"_Atau?"_ Kagami mendesaknya.

Kuroko menggeleng khidmat. "Lupakan. Apa kau mau _balapan_ sebentar Kagami-kun?"

"Balapan? Tapi kita satu-satunya yang terbang di ketinggian ini kan?"

Kagami nyaris tidak ingin mendengar jawaban Kuroko setelah itu. "Balapan dengan angin, tentu saja."

Dan kemudian Kuroko tancap gas.

"Kur..Kuro—"

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

* * *

"Sampai."

Kagami turun dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung. "Apa dunia sedang berputar?"

"Tidak. Ayo masuk."

Kagami langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tidak buruk juga ternyata mempunyai ranjang yang bersih dan berbau _vanilla_.

"Sekarang, mari kita diskusikan mengenai permintaanmu." Kuroko bersuara setelah selesai melipat sayapnya agar bisa masuk melalui celah pintu.

Kagami menatapnya. "_Lihat aku_. Aku baru saja dikejutkan oleh seorang seraph yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarku, berlari-lari keliling kota, dan nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena seorang makhluk bersayap yang terbang membelah langit seperti burung kesetanan." Ujarnya.

Kuroko balik menatapnya, bukan tatapan yang berarti apa-apa tentunya. "Tapi dua lainnya kan bukan salahku."

"Bukan salahmu." Kagami sepakat. "Tapi serius nih, apa di dunia kalian tidak ada SIM untuk izin terbang?"

"SIM?"

Kagami memutar matanya. "Surat Izin Mengemudi."

"Tapi kami tidak 'mengemudi'" Kuroko terdiam. "Mungkin lebih bagus kalau jadi : Surat Izin Terbang. SIT."

Kagami menatapnya seakan Kuroko baru saja menyebut dirinya alien, yang memang setengahnya benar. "_Shit?"_

"Lupakan." Kuroko duduk di satu sofa dan memainkan jaringan linmen bulu sayapnya. "Kembali ke soal, jadi permintaanmu?"

Bukannya Kagami ingin terlihat pesimis, tapi dirinya memang tidak yakin apakah Kuroko benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan _seluruh_ masalahnya. "Kenapa aku harus mempercayai kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan seluruh masalahku?"

"Karena seraph tidak pernah gagal." Jawab Kuroko seolah pernyataan itu sudah sangat jelas.

"_Tidak pernah?"_

Kuroko terlihat ragu dalam sesaat, "Tidak pernah. Selama seabad ini."

Kagami memeluk gulingnya. "Dan jika saat ini—maksudku kau, itu gagal?"

Kagami tidak yakin apa maksud tarikan tiap sudut bibir Kuroko. Dirinya benar-benar menolak untuk menyebut itu sebagai senyuman. Tidak ada senyuman dengan taraf kesedihan seperti itu di mata seseorang, sepengetahuannya.

"Aku. Kau. Mati."

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2 : The only one who can see me

_Seiffer-chan : ** \^o^/ welcome dear ang arigatouu XD  
ehh? GoM jadi seraph? Jawabannya : Ada yang iya, ada yang enggak, saya belum bisa spoiler siapa yang jadi seraph-siapa yang enggak, tapi dari chapter yang sekarang ketahuan kok 'beberapa' -ehem- lakonnya XD/  
**_

_Vairne : **LON TME O' SE VAVAAAA, okee sama-sama semangat ya superman pirang~ X3/**_

_**Here we go~ Happy reading~**  
_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Seraph © aonyx**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Friendship | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kagami Taiga | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_"Karena seraph tidak pernah gagal." Jawab Kuroko seolah pernyataan itu sudah sangat jelas._

_"__Tidak pernah?"_

_Kuroko terlihat ragu dalam sesaat, "Tidak pernah. Selama seabad ini."_

_Kagami memeluk gulingnya. "Dan jika saat ini—maksudku kau, itu gagal?"_

_Kagami tidak yakin apa maksud tarikan tiap sudut bibir Kuroko. Dirinya benar-benar menolak untuk menyebut itu sebagai senyuman. Tidak ada senyuman dengan taraf kesedihan seperti itu di mata seseorang, sepengetahuannya._

_"Aku. Kau. Mati."_

* * *

**[ the only one who can see me ]**

Hening.

"Kau bercanda Kuroko?"

Kuroko masih mengamati Kagami lekat. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?"

"Kumohon katakan kalau perkataanmu tadi bercanda... Ya?"

"Oke, aku bercanda." Kata Kuroko dengan raut wajah kosong persis seperti tadi.

Kagami mendesah. _Seraph ini tidak bercanda_.

"Tapi." Kata Kuroko. "Memang benar kalau seraph utusan Tuhan untuk seorang manusia di Bumi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya akan mati bersama manusia itu, tapi kau boleh tenang, karena pada dasarnya, kami selalu membawa kabar bagus—tidak gagal, saat kembali ke Surga. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa buat kami, seperti sumpah mati kalau dibilang." Kuroko memilin bulu sayapnya. "Kalaupun kita mati, paling hukumannya kita hanya direbus di panci besar Neraka." Lanjutnya.

_Tenang_. Gerutu Kagami._ Kalaupun kau gagal, kau hanya akan jadi 'Kagami Rebus', lucu sekali_.

Kuroko mencabut sebuah bulu sayapnya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu—yang Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapannya, dan bulu itu berubah bentuk.

Kagami menatap sebuah benda tipis berwarna putih dengan garis-garis di sepanjang tubuh benda itu. "Apa para seraph selalu melakukan sihir yang tidak berguna seperti mengubah bulu menjadi kertas?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau ingin kujatuhkan dari atas gunung, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami memekik dan memeluk gulingnya makin erat. "eh—tidak!".

_Apa seraph ini benar-benar ingin menolongku atau ingin sekali mendorongku ke neraka sih .. _

Satu suara masuk ke dalam pikirannya. _Mungkin keduanya, Kagami-kun_.

Kagami memelototi Kuroko, ia jelas-jelas lupa kalau seraph di depannya ini bisa membaca dan membalas pikirannya. "Berhenti membaca pikiranku, Kuroko. Itu ... "

"Memalukan?" Tebak Kuroko. "Tapi walaupun aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, Kagami-kun, kepalamu memang sudah benar-benar transparan dari awal."

"Wha—APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN _TRANSPARAN?"_ Bentak Kagami.

Kuroko melambai-lambaikan kertas kosong di tangannya, jelas-jelas tidak peduli. "Sekarang, ambil ini, dan tulis apapun hal yang ingin kau perbaiki di atasnya, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengambilnya dan menatap kertas itu seolah-olah kertas itu akan meledak tepat di depan wajahnya. "Dengan apa aku menulis di kertas ini?"

"..."

"Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak punya pulpen."

"Eh?" Kagami menyisir rambutnya dengan kelima jemarinya. "Kukira akan ada sesi pencabutan bulu sayap lagi lalu berubah jadi pulpen." Ujarnya.

"Apa sayapku mirip seperti toko buku, Kagami-kun?"

"Tidak?"

Kuroko menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Kita menghabiskan waktu."

"Oke-oke." Kagami mengalah, memutuskan untuk meladeni saja apapun permainan seraph berwajah datar di depannya.

_Baiklah. Mari kita lihat apa yang kuinginkan~_

**Cewek cantik**

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mengintrupsi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau hal yang harus kau tulis disitu adalah hal yang ingin kau rubah?"

Kagami memicingkan matanya, memberengut. "Jadi aku tidak dapat cewek cantik?"

"Tidak." Kuroko sepakat. "Kecuali kalau kita sudah menghilangkan sifat idiotmu, yang memang, maaf, mustahil."

_Oh Tuhan.._ Pikir Kagami. _Bagaimana ada makhluk yang jelas-jelas menghina seseorang dengan nada datar, kata-kata sopan, dan wajah yang serata tembok seperti DIA?_

Kagami memutar pulpennya dan mulai menulis lagi.

**Gemuk **

**Pendek **

**Tidak punya otot **

**Tidak bisa bangun pagi**

**Tidak suka bersih-bersih **

**Tidak bisa memasak **

**Tidak bisa bersosialisasi **

Kagami berhenti menulis. Ia dari dulu sudah mengingat-mengingat semua hal yang perlu di rubahnya semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dirinya yakin jika seandainya semua yang ia pikirkan saat itu kalau di cetak dalam kertas tebalnya akan mencapai satu buah kamus bahasa jepang.

Tapi saat mengaduk-aduk pikirannya lagi ditemani oleh tatapan kosong dari dua pasang mata berwarna biru muda, Kagami jelas tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Kagami tahu penyebabnya, lalu iapun mulai menulis lagi.

**Bodoh**

"Kemarikan pulpennya." Kata Kuroko.

Kagami mengoperkan pulpen yang sedang ia genggam tanpa bertanya.

Kuroko memiringkan kertas yang sedari tadi di tulis oleh lelaki gempal di sebelahnya sehingga ia bisa menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Seraph berambut biru itu mencoret satu kata yang baru saja Kagami tulis dan menulis kata baru dibawahnya.

**Idiot**

"Nah." Katanya puas. "_Itu_ baru cocok."

Kagami memasang rupa yang seakan-akan ingin mencekik seseorang.

"Lanjutkan-lanjutkan, Kagami-kun."

Kagami harus sepuluh kali mengingat kalau lelaki bersayap di sampingnya nantinya akan merubah hidupnya menjadi _jauh_ lebih baik, jadi ia mengubur dalam-dalam emosinya. Ia ingin berubah, jelas. Untuk itulah ia akan melakukan hal _apapun_ yang memang harus di lakukannya untuk mencapai tujuannya itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko lagi, jelas-jelas membaca pikirannya. "Tidak ada satu perubahan yang bisa di capai tanpa kerja keras, kau tahu." Kuroko diam sebentar sebelum menambahkan, dengan suara yang serupa bisikan. "Kau mulai mirip seseorang."

Kagami mendengarnya, karena itulah ia bertanya. "Mirip siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kuroko—"

"Apa sudah selesai di bagian _idiot_?"

Kagami melemparkan pandangan ke kertas lagi. Percuma saja bertanya tentang suatu hal kepada Kuroko kalau makhluk di sampingnya ini tidak ingin membahasnya, lagi pula, jelas-jelas hal itu bukanlah urusannya.

Kembali ke si kertas, Kagami menelisik pikirannya lagi. Ada satu hal yang dari dulu sangat ia inginkan selain tentang rupanya-ataupun sifatnya, ia jelas-jelas ingin...

**Tidak punya sahabat**

Bahu kiri Kagami gemetar, jelas-jelas merasakan pandangan aneh dari Kuroko.

"Baiklah ... Lanjutkan." Kata Kuroko.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Hanya itu?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Apa kau akan menggunakan tongkat sihir atau apalah Kuroko?"

Kuroko merentangkan tangannya dan menguap, benar-benar terlihat siap untuk tubuh ke lantai kapan saja. "Aku bukan ibu peri, Kagami-kun. Sekarang, kau..."

Kagami menelan ludahnya. "Y-ya?"

"...Tidur.."

Dan _bruk_, Kuroko jatuh ke lantai dan tertidur.

_._

_._

_Begitu saja_

_Begitu saja_

_Begitu sa—_ "SERAPH SIALAN! SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH TIDUR DI KAMARKU?!"

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

"Mmh.."

"Kagami-kun."

"Emgh.. " Kagami memutar tubuh dan memeluk gulingnya.

"_Kagami-kun_." Suara Kuroko sekarang terdengar lebih rendah.

"... Burger?"

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seraph bertubuh kecil ini meregangkan sayapnya dan mengepakannya sekali—cukup untuk membuatnya berada dalam posisi di atas si rambut _crimson_. Dan dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke punggung Kagami, tentu saja bukan dengan cara halus.

Kagami menjerit dan Kuroko merasa puas melihatnya, tapi ia belum mempunyai niat untuk menurunkan dirinya dari atas punggung Kagami, ia malah, dengan sengaja, melompat-lompat sehingga menghasilkan bunyi _bruk bruk_ dan _aw sakit!_ Di akhirnya.

"Turun Kuroko! Aku bangun, aku bangun!"

Kuroko turun dengan setengah hati, terlihat jelas kalau masih ingin menikmati _trampolin Kagami_ lebih lama.

Kagami merasakan kalau ia mendapatkan luka baru seukuran kaki seseorang yang tercetak di punggungnya. "Kau mau membunuhku." Komentarnya. "Sekarang hari libur, dan masih jam 5 PAGI, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Joging."

Kagami menatapnya dengan pandangan: _Apa kau baru saja menelan kaus kakiku?_

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu, tidak usah mandi, tapi yang jelas kau harus sikat gigi." Kata Kuroko. "Bau napas mu seperti singa herbivora."

* * *

"_Hosh, hosh_."

Kuroko melipat tangannya dari seberang lapangan.

"Kuro...ko. Sudah empat putar lapangan." Ujar Kagami di sela napasnya. "Mana burger ku?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Sepuluh kali lagi."

Kagami mengangguk, hendak berlari lagi tapi berhenti. "Sep—_APA? SEPULUH?_"

Kuroko menaikkan tubuhnya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari atas tanah, menjejak-jejakkan udara di bawah kakinya dengan iseng. "Iya sepuluh, lalu Kagami-kun, kita masih akan melakukan sit up sekitar selusin kali dan push up lima puluh kali."

_Psikopat_. Pikir Kagami.

"Ah." Kuroko menapakkan kakinya di tanah. "Aku lupa memberi tahumu, kalau _semua burger_ yang biasa kau makan ... Ku buang." Katanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tinggal beli lagi."

"Akan kugandakan porsi jogingmu."

_Benar-benar psikopat_. Ralat Kagami. _Dari mana makhluk ini belajar mengatur orang seperti ini?_

Kuroko mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah terlipat menjadi dua dari kantung mejanya, dari bentuknya, Kagami yakin kalau kertas itu adalah kertas yang dirinya tulis sebagai 'Keinginannya yang ingin dia rubah'. "Aku belajar dari seseorang." Gumamnya sambil menatap tulisan hitam yang diciptakan Kagami semalam.

Kagami baru bertemu Kuroko kemarin dan Kagami benar-benar bisa menebak, kalau seraph berkulit sebening kaca itu, tidak diragukan lagi, akan selalu membuat terkejut siapapun yang berada di dekatnya dalam radius tiga kilometer.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Ada deh." Jawab Kuroko. "Kau pasti tidak akan pernah mau ketemu dengannya."

Kagami melakukan sit up semampunya. Setelah gagal mengangkat pinggangnya sebanyak empat kali, ia bersuara lagi. "Apa dia sejenis seraph pencabut nyawa?"

Kuroko terlihat menimbang-nimbang pernyataan itu. "Terkadang."

"_Terkadang_?" Kagami mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Kuroko yang sedang terbang rendah di atasnya. "Maksudmu ada seraph yang _bebas_ membantu manusia atau mencabut nyawa menggunakan aplikasi pencabut nyawa semaunya?"

"Dia itu..." Nada Kuroko terdengar lebih rendah dari pada biasanya. "..Pengecualian."

Dari cara Kuroko mengatakannya, Kagami memutuskan untuk _tidak akan pernah_ mau meminta alamat _email_ ataupun alamat rumah seraph tersebut.

"Kau bahkan belum melakukan sit up sekalipun Kagami-kun."

"Diam. Aku sedang mencoba melakukannya."

Kuroko menguap. "Bangunkan aku kalau kau sudah selesai melakukannya ya."

Kagami membersihkan rumput yang entah dari mana bersarang di mulutnya. "KUBUNUH KAU KALAU KAU TIDUR LAGI KUROKOO!"

.

.

.

Dan, tentu saja, si seraph mengabaikannya.

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu.

Dua minggu. Oke, ayo kita ralat. _Dua minggu serasa neraka ala Kuroko untuk Kagami_.

Seraph berambut biru itu jelas-jelas reinkarnasi dari iblis. Kuroko setiap hari dengan senang hati melompat-lompat diatas punggung Kagami untuk membangunkannya, menggandakan setiap porsi jogingnya setiap saat, dan tidak segan-segan membakar satu-satunya benda yang dicintai Kagami—Burger, menjadi debu.

Tapi berterima kasihlah untuk _itu_, karena tubuh Kagami sekarang...

"_Whoa_, Kagami, kau... tinggi sekali."

"Apa kau baru saja makan bambu, Kagami?"

"_Demi shampoo milik Kise,_ apa itu Kagami?"

Kagami tidak tahu apa maksud pujian _demi shampoo milik Kise_, tapi biarlah, toh orang-orang itu kan sedang memujinya.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami merasakan hawa dingin di punggungnya, ia berbalik dan menemukan ... sosok Kuroko yang tepat berada di matanya.

"GAH KUROKO! STOP MELAKUKAN HAL _ITU_!"

Kuroko menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang biasanya, ekspresi yang mengatakan-aku-sudah-memanggilmu-dari-tadi-dan-aku-sudah-disini-sejak-awal-idiot.

* * *

_Di minggu-minggu awal, Kagami mulai memaksakan diri dengan kebiasaan aneh seraph penolongnya ini. Maksud kebiasaan aneh yang dibicarakan Kagami disini adalah : Menghilang lalu muncul lagi di segala tempat. Kagami sudah melakukan sebisanya dengan menghentikan reaksi yang paling sering di berikannya ketika mendapati Kuroko selalu seperti itu, teriak sekencangnya seakan baru saja melihat hantu di depannya._

_Saat pertama kali menyadari kebiasaan Kuroko, ia baru saja selesai keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kalau seraph itu sedang berguling-guling ria di ranjangnya. Kedua tangan Kuroko terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah buku tipis yang Kagami sadari merupakan majalah basket favoritnya. Kuroko berguling ke kanan sekali lagi sebelum berkata kepada kagami. "Basketball idiot yang enggak pernah main." _

_Kagami melemparkan handuk yang berada di tangannya sebagai bentuk protes. "Aku pernah bermain bodoh!"_

_Kagami mengabaikannya, berputar dan ... _

_Mendapati Kuroko tepat di depannya. _

"_Kok.. Bagaimana.. Tadi... Sejak kapan..." _

* * *

Kagami mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Ya, sejak saat itulah ia tidak pernah bisa melewati satu hari pun tanpa mempunyai rutinitas kejut jantung gratis ala Kuroko.

"Kagami?"

Kagami menoleh dan melihat Furihata memandanginya.

"Kau tadi.." Furihata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seakan-akan takut kalau ada hantu kanibal yang sedang bersembunyi di kelasnya. "Berteriak untuk apa.. Dan, siapa itu Kuroko?"

Kagami mengangkat alisnya. "Kalian tidak bisa melihat _dia?"_

_Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku Kagami-kun_, Kata satu suara dalam pikiran Kagami.

Kagami mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Furihata dan menoleh ke arah seraph biru yang hanya semeter darinya sekarang. Wajah Kuroko tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, jadi akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk melakukan percakapan telepati _satu arah_ untuk Kuroko.

_Kenapa hanya aku?_

_Akan banyak masalah yang terjadi jika ada orang lain yang bisa melihat makhluk bersayap kan? _Balas Kuroko. _Lagi pula memang sudah aturan dari sananya seraph hanya bisa dilihat oleh manusia yang butuh pertolongannya._

Kagami menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Teriakannya tadi, tidak salah lagi, benar-benar memicu dirinya menjadi perhatian seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu.

"Eh..ohya..." Kagami berkata dengan canggung saat semua orang menatapnya aneh. "Itu tadi... Aku.. Berhalusinasi ..haha."

Gema tawa canggung akhirnya menimpali Kagami. Paling tidak ia harus bersyukur untuk kali ini tidak dianggap orang gila karena berteriak sendiri.

_Jadi, ada apa Kuroko?_

Kuroko melebarkan sayapnya, anehnya Kagami benar-benar merasa terganggu ketika menyadari benda putih lembut itu ternyata _sangat_ memakan tempat di kelasnya.

_Hanya bosan di apartemenmu sendiri,_ Kata suara Kuroko. _Ingin bolos?_

Kalau saja Kuroko tidak mengatakannya disertai dengan tatapan mata bayi besar biru itu, Kagami pasti menolaknya.

Tapi.. _ya sudahlah. Bolos beberapa sekali dalam seminggu juga tidak buruk_.

* * *

Seorang pria tegap bermata _crimson_ dan menyandang kantung plastik yang tidak di ragukan lagi isinya—burger dengan porsi yang bahkan dapat mengenyangkan satu pulau berisi lima miliar manusia, berjalan dengan malas di antara lalu lintas perkotaan.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira ia berjalan sendiri. Tapi tidak, ada sesosok malaikat yang melayang pelan di sampingnya.

_Malaikat yang sedang meminum milkshake vanila_. Pikir Kagami kalau seandainya semua orang bisa melihat Kuroko dengan jelas.

Benar. Dia Kuroko, dia seraph, dia bahkan tidak bisa terihat oleh manusia lain, dan DIA sedang minum milkshake vanila.

Ada apa dengan sistem seraph suka dengan minuman manusia _ini_?

"_Wha_—sebentar manis, iya-iya lima menit lagii~."

Kepala Kagami dan Kuroko berpaling bersamaan ke satu arah.

"Apa ada obral cowok tampan disana?" Gumam Kagami.

Jangan salahkan sistem otak Kagami karena berkata seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya, jauh di depan mereka sekitar sepuluh meter, sangat jelas terlihat segerombolan perempuan yang mengelilingi seorang cowok.

Kok Kagami bisa tahu kalau yang dikerubungi itu _cowok_?

Orang itu terlalu tinggi untuk dibilang perempuan, dan Kagami jelas-jelas bisa melihat pantulan sinar matahari di warna rambutnya.

"Artis, huh?" Kagami mendengus, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kemungkinan sebentar lagi bakal ada banyak mayat bergelimpangan di jalan karena saling gencet. "Oi Kuroko, apa kau pikir ki—"

Kuroko tidak ada.

_Ledakan dimulai dalam 1..2..3—_

"MALAIKAT SIALAAAAANN!"

* * *

Kagami duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang berada di Taman. Setiap orang yang lewat mengabaikannya, menganggapnya sedang beristirahat setelah berlarian di siang bolong. Orang-orang itu tidak pernah tahu kalau Kagami berlari-lari karena mencari seorang makhluk yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka lihat.

Kagami menempelkan punggungnya pada senderan kayu dan membuang tatapannya ke atas, ia bisa melihat sinar matahari yang menerobos jalinan daun hijau tua di atasnya. Ia menghela napas.

"Ne, hari yang melelahkan yah?"

Kagami merasakan sentuhan dingin cair di pipinya, ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap satu figur yang dipelototinya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Warna rambut yang seakan-akan menantang teriknya matahari di atas, sorot mata yang begitu penuh dengan kepercayaan diri, dan sebotol soda.

Sebotol soda yang menempel di pipi Kagami.

"Um." Kagami membalas canggung sambil menunjuk botol itu di tangannya. "Untukku?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Yup. Asal kau mau memberikan tempat duduk di sini~" Katanya riang. "Namaku Kise Ryota, kau?"

Kagami menggeser posisinya agar lelaki itu bisa duduk di sampingnya. "Kaga—Kagami Taiga."

Kise meneguk soda miliknya sebelum berbicara lagi. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini sampai kausmu seperti kehujanan itu?"

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba langit yang satu menit sebelumnya terang benderang sekarang menjadi berawan hitam tebal. Pertanda hujan, sepertinya.

Kagami menyusun jawaban di kepalanya dengan lambat. "Aku... Sedang mencari _seseorang_."

Kise mengangguk antusias. "Temanmu? Ohh~ Senangnya bisa bermain petak umpet seperti itu nee~"

"Dia bukan—"

"Kalau begitu dia pacarmu?"

.

.

Membayangkan Kuroko menjadi pacarnya benar-benar membuat Kagami ingin memuntahkan semua burger yang ada di perutnya keluar.

Satu tetes air turun dari atas dedaunan yang menaungi Kagami, ia mendongak dan melihat serbuan tetes air lainnya.

"Kagami-kun."

Kise tidak mendengar, sekalipun dia mendengar, lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan buktinya. Tentu saja, sebab Kuroko hanya bisa dilihat Kagami seorang.

Kagami berlari ke arah Kuroko yang berada di pinggir lapangan, kehujanan. "Kuroko! Dari mana saja—"

_Syut. Bruk._

"Apa kepalamu terbentur, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menatapnya, ingin sekali dirinya menarik seraph itu agar jatuh ke genangan air sepertinya.

Kise berlari menghampirinya, benar-benar tidak peduli soal tubuh dan bajunya yang basah karena hujan, "Aa—Kagamicchi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari ke luar? Apa kau tidak..." Kise berhenti beberapa meter jauhnya, tercengang. "...Apa?"

Kagami berdiri sambil menggumamkan _aku tidak apa_, dan berpaling ke arah Kuroko lagi.

Suatu hal pasti terjadi, karena wajah Kuroko _sedikit_ menunjukkan kalau ia terkejut karena sesuatu.

Kagami berpaling ke Kise yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Otaknya perlahan-lahan bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

_Enggak mungkin.._

Ia ingat kalau dirinya bertemu Kuroko dalam keadaan hujan _persis seperti ini_.

"S-Siapa?" Kise mengacungkan telunjuknya ke daerah yang _seharusnya_ tidak bisa dilihatnya.

_Tuhan pasti melakukan kesalahan_.

"Siapa makhluk bersayap _itu?_"

* * *

**To be continued~**

* * *

**Preview next chapter **:

"_Aku berharap bisa seperti kalian, sungguh." _

"_Manusia tidak bisa memilih tempat ia dilahirkan, tapi apakah manusia bisa memilih tempat di mana ia akan mati?" _

"_IDIOT KAGAMICCHI! JANGAN KEMARI!"_

"_Kise-kun. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati."_

* * *

_**\(..^o^/)**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be honest, - IM FREAKIN REALLY ENJOYABLE WHEN KUROKO START BULLIED BAKAGAMI OWAHAHA-oke stop, tapi emang bener, sekarang bener-bener seneng nulis di bagian Kuroko nge bully si Kagami X3 **_

_**Chapter besok bakal lebih nonjol ke bagian Kise? Jawabannya :**_ Iya  
**Penasaran kok Kise bisa 'ngeliat' Kuroko? Kise itu siapa?**

Keep waitin for next chapter minnaa~ I love you all :3/


	4. Chapter 3 : Kise Ryota

_**special thanks for : **angelelysium , Seiffer , vairne , Kitsune Syhufellrs , Isaya Yuuki , denOden , Kanou K , Dan semua reader yang udah sempet baca fanfic ini :D_

_ini buat kalian semua, buat kalian yang masih percaya kalau kalian enggak sendiri, dan pasti ada orang lain yang akan membantu kalian._  
_orang? ya, manusia? ya, seraph? iya! _

_mereka ada di mana-mana, ngejaga kita guys~ *kena tabok* _

_iya kebanyakan ngomong, maaf makan waktu agak lama ngerampungin bagian ini ehehe XD_

* * *

**Happy reading **

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Seraph © Karou Ariza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Friendship | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kagami Taiga | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_Kagami berpaling ke Kise yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Otaknya perlahan-lahan bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka berdua._

_Enggak mungkin.._

_Ia ingat kalau dirinya bertemu Kuroko dalam keadaan hujan persis seperti ini._

"_S-Siapa?" Kise mengacungkan telunjuknya ke daerah yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilihatnya. _

_Tuhan pasti melakukan kesalahan._

"_Siapa makhluk bersayap itu?"_

* * *

.

.

.

_22.45 Kamar Kagami_

.

.

.

"Kuroko."

Satu tubuh bergerak memutar untuk berhadapan dengan Kagami, tepat di ranjang cadangan miliknya, Kuroko sedang duduk bersila dan melipat sayapnya dalam diam.

Kagami menutup mulutnya lagi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Kuroko sedang tidak ingin di ajak bicara.

Ia mengibaskan satu tangannya di udara. "Lupakan." Dan berbalik memunggungi Kuroko.

_Apa maksud omong kosong 'Satu seraph hanya bisa dilihat oleh satu manusia' ? Apa ada kesalahan disini sampai Kise bisa melihat Kuroko?_

Kagami menarik selimutnya sampai dagu sambil menerawang ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

* * *

"_Siapa makhluk bersayap itu?"_

_Kagami mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali. Pandangannya kabur karena air yang menetes makin deras dari atas. Ia menghalangi laju turun air dengan mengangkat satu lengan besarnya ke atas, berusaha menatap lelaki berambut pirang di depannya dengan jelas. _

_Agar ia bisa memastikan setidaknya ia salah lihat ataupun salah dengar._

"_Kagamicchi." Panggil Kise. "Siapa dia?" _

"_Kise, kau ... bisa melihat dia?" _

_Kise maju beberapa langkah sambil terus menaruh pandangannya ke arah seraph di depannya. "I-Iya. Kalau maksudmu lelaki berambut biru, berkemeja putih, dan bersayap putih ... ya, itu yang kumaksud." _

_Tidak diragukan lagi, memang Kuroko. _

_Beberapa detik berikutnya hanya suara dentuman air hujan yang terdengar. Mereka bertiga saling mengamati dalam diam, merangkai kata dalam pikiran, dan berusaha memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. _

_Kagami bukanlah pengecualian. Sebodoh-bodohnya ia, ia jelas bisa merasakan masalah Kise yang bisa melihat Kuroko merupakan masalah penting. Apakah ia harus menyangkalnya, berkata kepada Kise kalau ternyata ia salah lihat? Apakah ia harus membenarkannya dengan beberapa kemungkinan buruk yang akan dihadapinya di waktu mendatang?_

_Kemungkinan buruk, yah, bukanlah mustahil kemungkinan buruk yang dimaksudnya disini adalah kemungkinan : 'Dijadikan Kagami rebus di neraka' , 'Di depak dari kehidupan' , ataupun ... 'Ditinggalkan Kuroko' ._

_Kemungkinan yang terakhir sebenarnya bukanlah kemungkinan yang terlalu buruk jika kita melihat dari beberapa pilihan kemungkinan lain. Tapi, walau Kagami malu untuk mengakuinya, ia sudah menganggap Kuroko sebagai salah satu teman terdekatnya ... dengan kata lain, satu-satunya makhluk yang mau bersahabat dengannya. _

_Suara rendah yang tetap terdengar bahkan di tengah hujan lebat memotong jalan pikiran Kagami. _

"_Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kata Kuroko sambil melangkah makin dekat ke arah Kise._

"_Oh.." Kise menunjuk benda berbulu di punggung Kuroko. "Itu apa? Sayap? Um.. Kau itu malaikat? Kenapa kau bersama Kagami? " _

_Walaupun samar, Kagami bisa melihat kalau Kuroko menekuk sayapnya makin kedalam, seakan ingin benda putih itu menghilang dari punggungnya. ".. Ya, ya bisa dibilang begitu, dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku belum bisa menjawabnya." _

_Kise mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, Kagami tidak bisa membayangkan adanya seorang lelaki yang memiliki alis sesempurna itu. _

"_He, kenapa?" Kise berhenti sebentar. "Oke, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi .. Uh, apa semua orang bisa melihatmu?" _

_Kagami tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut campur. "Tidak. Hanya aku." _

_Kise memutar kepala ke arahnya. "Sudah jelas bukan hanya kau kan Kagamicchi?" _

"_Ya—Tidak, maksudku kau itu pengecualian. Kuroko datang ke tempatku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku bukan?" _

"_Oh, benarkah?" Kise membiarkan satu senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. "Lalu sekarang biar kukatakan kalau masalahmu sudah selesai?" _

"_Aku be—"_

"_Dan Kurokocchi diperlukan oleh orang lain yang memerlukan bantuannya?" Kata Kise terang-terangan sebelum memberi jeda yang cukup untuk membuat Kagami sesak napas. "Seperti contohnya ... Aku?" _

_Entah kenapa wajah Kise saat ini tidak terlihat tampan di mata Kagami, ia malah, sekarang, ingin sekali membenturkan wajah sempurna itu ke tanah. Kagami tertawa sinis, "Kenapa Kuroko harus mendengarkanmu Kise?" Ia menunjuk Kise. "Kau itu baru berkenalan dengannya tiga menit lalu." Katanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian. "Dan aku sudah cukup lama kenal dengannya. Kenapa Kuroko harus menurutimu?" _

"_Apa masalahmu Kagamicchi?" Kise menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kau berkata seakan-akan Kurokocchi itu milikmu seutuhnya, bukankah Kurokocchi itu malaikat yang punya tugas sendiri selain mengasuhmu sampai kau mati?" _

_Telak. Kagami diam. _

"_Kise-kun benar." _

_Kagami dan Kise menolehkan kepala mereka serempak ke arah si seraph. _

"_Masalah Kise-kun bisa melihatku atau tidak itu bukanlah masalah utamanya." Kuroko memulai. "Pada dasarnya di cerita-cerita yang beredar pada kalangan kami juga sering terdengar bahwa ada beberapa manusia yang bisa secara natural melihat kami. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi saat kami sedang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah orang lain. Kalau begitu, dilihat dari beberapa kemungkinan yang ada seraph itu sedang tidak bernasib baik karena harus menyelesaikan masalah dua manusia, atau sebaliknya, hm." _

_Kagami pusing mendengarnya, dan sepertinya begitu pula Kise. Jadi ia berkata, "Kuroko? Versi singkatnya?" Tanyanya. _

_Mata bulat biru Kuroko berpindah dari sosok Kise, lalu Kagami, dan Kise lagi. Bibir pucatnya terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Ia berpaling ke arah Kagami yang juga sedang menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. _

"_Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko Akhirnya. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi sepertinya masalahmu sudah ... selesai."_

* * *

Kagami menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Kedua tangannya gatal ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir, dan ia jelas merasa seseorang memukulnya dari dalam.

Mungkin ini rasanya di khianati. Ya, pasti seperti ini.

Kuroko ingin pergi?

_Silahkan! Silahkan pergi seraph biru tampang rata sialan!_

Kise ingin membawa Kuroko bersamanya?

_Sana! Dasar bulu lentik sialan, sana bawa makhluk ini bersamamu!_

Kagami memutar tubuhnya dan dengan depresi menekan wajahnya kuat-kuat ke arah bantal.

Suasana hening sampai ada yang berbicara dalam kepalanya. _Maaf Kagami-kun_.

Kagami membuat suara menggerung di atas sarung bantalnya sebelum menjawab ke dalam pikirannya ke—tentu saja, satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa masuk-keluar pikirannya dengan bebas.

_Untuk apa minta maaf Kuroko? _

Diam sebentar. _Kau tidak marah?_

_Ha! Tidak. Untuk apa marah ke lelaki berambut pirang yang ingin sekali wajahnya kumasukkan ke blender dan seorang seraph berwajah datar yang ingin sekali kugantung di langit-langit apartement? _

_... Kau marah. _

Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

_Kau tahu Kagami-kun, sebenarnya hal seperti ini pertama kali terjadi kepadaku._ Aku suara Kuroko di kepalanya. _Jadi akupun sebenarnya bingung dengan hal yang harus kulakukan—em, bagaimana kalau kita lihat kondisinya dahulu?_

_Maksudmu? _

_Biarkan aku mencoba untuk memecahkan masalah milik Kise-kun dahulu. _

Kagami memutar matanya di atas bantal karena mendengar jawaban yang sudah jelas itu. _Lalu?_

_Aku akan tinggal di tempat Kise sementara waktu, menyelesaikan masalahnya lalu—_

Kagami membiarkan dirinya terduduk mendadak karena perkataan Kuroko. Menurutnya mendengar Kuroko yang jelas-jelas akan langsung meninggalkannya, tidak sekamar lagi dengannya itu terlalu ... kelewat batas.

Ia terduduk dan langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru besar yang hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter darinya, terbalik. Kuroko sedang mengambang terbalik. Kagami menahan jeritannya agar tetap di tenggorokan.

Kuroko tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan perubahan wajah Kagami, ia tidak membiarkan tubuhnya berpindah bahkan hanya satu milimeter pun saat mengeluarkan suaranya :

"—Lalu aku akan kembali ke tempat ini, bersamamu Kagami-kun. Aku berjanji."

* * *

Kagami melewati koridor dengan tiga buah bungkusan permen dengan pita berwarna mencolok dan bercorak polkadot yang ada di dalam lokernya.

_Siapa yang tahu kalau perubahan bentuk badan bisa membuatmu jadi populer?_

"Kagami-kun, kalau kau makan permen sebanyak itu. Kau akan kembali menjadi bulat seperti dulu."

Kagami memandangi tiga buah bungkusan malang yang ada di tangannya. "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda-benda ini..."

Pilihannya ada dua :

Satu, memakannya dengan resiko dua hari training neraka ala Kuroko.

Dua, mengoperkannya tanpa rasa bersalah ke tong sampah.

Yah, tapi tentu saja, Kagami bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan melakukan hal yang kedua. "Aku akan memakannya." Katanya mantap.

"Memakan apa Kagamicchi~"

Kagami terloncat nyaris saru meter dari tanah.

"_Ohayou_, Kise-kun." Sapa Kuroko yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh acara kejut jantung kecil-kecilan milik pemuda pirang itu. "Sejak kapan Kise-kun pindah ke sekolah ini?"

"Oh, Kurokocchiii." Gumam Kise sambil menghanyutkan si seraph mungil di balik seragamnya. "Malaikat maniskuu~ ehmp, dan soal pertanyaanmu, aku pindah ke sekolah ini tadi pagi nee~"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kagami dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Hm? Untuk menjemput malaikatku dong~"

"Kise-kun." Kuroko menyela. "Seraph. Bukan malaikat."

Dan setelah itu Kagami hanya bisa mendengar Kuroko sesak napas di balik seragam pemuda itu.

"Kagami-san?"

Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya dan beratatapan dengan beberapa siswi yang sedang mengamati Kise dan Kuroko lekat-lekat. "Ya?"

"Anu.. Apa Kagami-san kenal pemuda _itu_?"

Jantung Kagami serasa berhenti mendadak. _Jangan bilang mereka bisa melihat Kuroko.._

"Lelaki tampan pirang itu..."

Kagami menghembuskan napasnya. _Oh. Si idiot pirang itu.._

"Kenal." Jawab Kagami, rasa malu sedikit terdengar dalam suaranya ketika melihat pemuda yang dimaksudnya masih bergulat dengan Kuroko. "Ada apa?"

"Anu.. Kagami-san. Kagami-san bisa kan menyuruhnya untuk menandatangi poster kami?"

_... Apa?_

Merasa mungkin ada paku yang masuk ke telinganya, Kagami bertanya lagi. "Tanda tangan siapa? Kise?"

"Halohaa, manis~"

Kise dan Kuroko. Dan.. Oh . Sekelompok siswi yang sekarang sedang berteriak-teriak.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kise-kun, benar Kise-kun!"

"Aku ingin sekelas dengannya!"

"Kise-kun, tanda tangani ini dong!"

"Kise-kun, Kise-kuuun!"

Kagami melirik pemuda yang sedang jadi sorotan itu. "Apa kau baru saja membunuh seseorang?" Tanyanya.

"Apa Kagamicchi tidak punya otak?" Kise membalas, berpaling ke arah Kuroko. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengurusi lelaki seperti ini Kurokocchi." Ucapnya nyaring—Di telinga para siswi, tidak di telinga Kagami.

"Kisee-kuun, mau makan siang bersama?"

"Kita bisa berbagi makan siang, Kise-kun!"

"Hei! Kise-kun akan makan siang denganku, minggir kaliaan!"

"Enak saja—"

Dan Kagami menyadari sebentar lagi akan jadi pertumpahan darah di koridor ini.

"Nah nah, nona-nona." Kise menenangkan mereka, dan cukup ampuh sepertinya. "Kalau aku boleh membawa Kurokocchi bersamaku, aku akan ikut makan siang dengan kalian, setuju?"

Hening.

Kise menoleh dan merangkul seraph berambut biru itu. "Oke, Kurokocchi?"

Hening lagi.

"Kise-kun?" Kata seorang siswi akhirnya. "Kise-kun berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Eh? Tentu saja dengan Kurokocchi!"

.

.

.

.

Hening total.

Kuroko menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah Kise dan berbisik. "Kise-kun. Tolong jangan lupa, hanya ada dua orang di bumi ini yang bisa melihatku Kise-kun."

Kise serta merta langsung pucat, ia menoleh ke arah Kagami. Pandangannya mengatakan : _Kagamicchi? Punya pikiran untuk membantu—_

"Enggak."

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Si Kise-kun enggak bisa menemani kalian makan siang sepertinya, ia harus ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk memeriksa luka benturan di dahinya ... kurasa." Ada nada simpati dalam suaranya.

Kise memberinya tatapan lagi yang kira-kira kalau di terjemahkan dalam kamusnya, artinya : _Terima kasih Kagamicchi. Akan kubunuh kau nanti—_dan senyuman lebarnya, "Ya! Itu benar, nona-nona."

"Jadi, biarkan kami pergi. Oke?"

Dan mereka berdua—dan satu makhluk bersayap, menghilang dari koridor.

* * *

Dua manusia berbaju hitam dan biru terlentang kehabisan napas di pinggir lapangan sekolah, tidak ada satu pun orang yang melirik mereka. _Well_, ada satu, tapi itupun juga bukanlah manusia.

"Kagami-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko mengamati mereka sebentar dari atas sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kalian masih bernapas?"

"Kur-Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko mendekatinya, duduk di sebelah Kise dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih dan berkeringat itu.

"Kise-kun..."

"Kurokocchi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"MATAKU! TUHAN MATAKU! ADA DUA MAKHLUK IDIOT YANG BERTINGKAH GAY DI DEPANKUU!"

Dan... Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang Kuroko dan Kise lakukan pada Kagami sehingga tubuhnya bisa berakhir di atas pohon cemara lapangan.

* * *

"Kise-kun. Apa kau punya pengalaman sebelumnya bertemu seraph selain aku?"

Kise menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Hmmm.. Sepertinya ... Tidak." Ia mengamati Kuroko sebentar. "Jadi ada banyak seraph lain selain Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Lalu kau bisa katakan masalah yang ingin kau selesaikan Kise-kun?"

Kise menyilangkan kakinya makin dalam. "Eh, Kurokocchi, apakah semua seraph yang ada di Bumi bertugas untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang dimiliki manusia itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

"_Semuanya_?"

Kagami datang entah dari mana, mencengkram bahu Kuroko dan mendorong seraph itu ke samping, agar ia memiliki tempat duduk di tengah kedua orang itu. "Ada masalah dengan _itu_?"

"Sakit, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengangkat tangannya dan mulai duduk, wajahnya pias oleh keringat. "Maaf Kuroko. Jadi, sampai mana diskusi kalian?"

Kise yang menjawab, "Yah kalo seraph harus menyelesaikan _semua_ masalah orang yang dimaksud. Aku tidak yakin punya cukup umur untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Iya, halo masalah baru." Komentar Kagami saat menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko seolah mengatakan : _apa yang kubilang kan?_

"Jadi—" Kise mengabaikan komentar Kagami. "Mungkin aku bisa memisahkan beberapa masalah yang paling parah di kehidupanku?"

Kagami dan Kuroko menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa?" Tanya Kise. "Kalian pikir aku tipe orang yang akan mengandalkan orang lain?"

Kagami mengangkat bahu dan Kuroko memilin-milin bulu sayapnya—menariknya.

Oke, Kagami bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Toh dia juga sudah pernah melihat seraph biru merubah bulunya menjadi—

"Kertas?" Tanya Kise, suaranya jelas-jelas persis seperti ketika Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama di depan Kagami saat itu.

Kadang Kagami ingin sekali membelikan seraph itu buku tulis.

"Tulis—"

_Apapun yang ingin kau perbaiki di atasnya, Kise-kun._

"—Apapun yang ingin kau perbaiki di atasnya, Kise-kun."

Tuh kan.

Kagami melirik Kise yang sudah sibuk dengan pulpennya, lelaki kelebihan energi itu sekarang sudah berguling-guling di tanah sambil memainkan pulpen dan kertasnya.

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi~" Kise terduduk dan mengacungkan kertasnya ke depan wajah Kuroko. "Seperti ini?"

Kagami menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa melirik apa yang ditulis Kise. Ia terbahak.

Karena kata pertama yang ditulis Kise merupakan satu fakta yang seharusnya tidak ingin semua orang rubah : **Ganteng**.

Kuroko melempar pandangan menusuk yang cukup untuk membuat Kagami berhenti tertawa. Ia berkata kepada Kise. "Kise-kun, aku bilang tulis hal yang ingin kau perbaiki di atasnya. Apa kau mau aku memperbaiki mu sehingga kau jadi tidak _ganteng_ lagi?" Katanya dengan penekanan setiap kata seperti mengajari baca seorang anak lima tahunan.

"Seharusnya." Kata Kagami serius. "Kau menuliskan ini di permintaanmu paling awal." Ia mencoret kata _ganteng_ dan menulis kata baru di bawahnya :

**Lentik**

Kise dan Kuroko berpandangan.

"Apanya yang _lentik _Kagamicchi?"

"Bulu matamu." Kagami menunjuk bulu matanya sendiri. "Terlalu lentik, enggak masuk akal. Itu harusnya diperbaiki kan Kuroko?"

Kuroko tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang lebih bodoh diantara Kagami atau Kise.

"Oke." Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, frustasi. "Lupakan kertas itu. Kise-kun, sekarang kau cerita saja hal-hal pokok yang ingin kau perbaiki."

"Ganteng?"

"Bukan itu."

Kise terlihat berpikir keras. "Oh."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada masalah di agensi model—"

Kagami memotong. "_Kau model?_"

"Sst Kagami-kun." Kuroko membalik telapak tangannya sebagai tanda kalau Kise bisa melanjutkan.

"—Yang mendapat surat teror dari salah satu penggemarku lima hari berturut-turut." Kise membelakangi mereka dan merogoh-rogoh salah satu saku di tasnya. "Salah satu suratnya seharusnya kubawa ke sekolah, em.. mana ...Nah."

Kise meletakkan surat yang seukuran telapak tangan di tanah agar bisa dilihat oleh Kuroko dan Kagami.

_Kepada pihak Kaijou-Agensi._

_Putuskan kontrak kalian dengan model yang bernama Kise Ryota dalam delapan hari. _

_Kalian akan dapat masalah kalau tidak melakukannya. Terima kasih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hening.

"Kise? Itu serius kau sebut _surat penggemar_?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Lebih terlihat seperti _surat ancaman_."

Kise berkedip. "Oh? Oke berarti 'Surat ancaman'." Ia memasukkan kertas itu di sakunya lagi. "Masalahnya, pihak agensi juga akan dapat rugi kalau tiba-tiba memutuskan kontrak denganku." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Lagipula aku juga belum ingin berhenti menjadi model di agensi itu, kalau boleh jujur."

"Kise-kun, apa sudah ada gertakan yang lebih dari ini?"

"Belum." Jawab Kise mantap. "Sampai sekarang hanya surat-surat yang bermunculan setiap hari itu saja. Yah, si pengirim juga mengatakan kalau ada waktu delapan hari lagi kan? Mungkin hari itu yang dimaksudnya untuk berbuat lebih..." Kise berhenti mendadak, tiba-tiba terlihat lebih tertarik dengan rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Ada apa Kise?"

"... Aku.." Kise berkata pelan, seperti ingin berbisik pada rerumputan. "Aku takut salah satu pihak agensi yang kutempati sekarang akan terkena bahaya karena ... aku."

Tangan Kagami melingkar di sekitar bahu pemuda pirang itu.

"Ka-Kagami?"

_Kuroko_. Kata Kagami dalam pikirannya, yakin Kuroko bisa mendengarnya. _Aku menyukai laki-laki ini, kita tidak akan membiarkannya dan teman-temannya dalam bahaya kan?_

Manik Kagami bertemu dengan manik biru milik Kuroko, detik-detik yang menyambungkan pikiran mereka membuat Kagami entah mengapa bisa _sedikit _membaca Kuroko walaupun seraph itu tidak mengatakan apapun dalam pikirannya. Kagami sudah tahu apa jawaban Kuroko.

"Ya, Kise-kun. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu dan teman-temanmu ada dalam bahaya."

Kagami menepuk pipi Kise dengan satu tangannya. "Yah, kita akan membuat orang yang mengirim surat itu menyesal karena sudah berhadapan dengan trio Kagami-Kise-Kuroko!"

Kise membelalakkan mata. Di sepanjang hidupnya yang memang belum cukup panjang, ia sudah bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang.

Dan yah, biasanya orang-orang yang ditemuinya itu hampir selalu ada di sekitarnya dengan keinginan mereka sendiri. Tidak peduli dengan tulus untuknya.

Jadi siapa dua makhluk di depannya, satu orang lelaki bersayap yang kemarin baru saja bertemu dengannya, dan satu lagi seorang lelaki yang kemarin baru saja di pojokkannya karena dirinya ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan si seraph itu.

Yang jelas menurut Kise, salah satu sel di dalam otak kedua lelaki itu pasti ada yang rusak.

Tapi—

"Kagamicchi Kurokocchi! Hadiah pelukaan!"

Kise menyukai bagaimana sensasi mempunyai _teman_.

* * *

Meja di sekitar pojok di Restoran Maji Burger tampak tidak ada yang menempati selain satu lelaki berwajah garang dengan setumpuk burger yang bisa memberi makan satu negara, satu lelaki berwajah cerah yang tidak berhenti bernyanyi entah-untuk-siapa sambil bertepuk tangan riang.

Orang-orang di restoran itu sudah cukup tahu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan meja yang di tempati mereka—yah, anggaplah mereka enggan mendekati kelompok itu karena hawa-hawa aneh yang ada di sekitarnya.

Bukan salah mereka berpendapat seperti itu. Siapa yang tahu kalau hawa yang dimaksud disini itu karena ulang satu lelaki bersayap terakhir yang masih terus memelototi pria pertama dengan gelas plastik remuk di tangannya?

"Kagami-kun."

"Tidak."

"Kagami-kun... Demi kenyamananmu—"

"Tidak. Tidak."

Kise meraung, seakan _orange juice _yang diminumnya mengandung alkohol berdosis tinggi. "Ayolah Kagamicchii~"

"Seperti yang kubilang Kise. Tidak. Akan."

"Tapi waktunya hanya tinggal sehari lagi. Dan satu-satunya cara agar tetap bisa menempel dengan Kise-kun hanya ... ini." Kata Kuroko datar sambil mengangkat lembaran kain panjang berwarna merah muda.

Kagami kehilangan pembatas kesabaran dan emosinya.

"DEMI SEMUA BENDA YANG ADA DI DUNIA! APA MAKSUDMU AKU HARUS MENGENAKAN BAJU _ITU_?!"

Kise memutar-mutar gelas yang sudah kosong di meja. "Ne Kagamicchi, bagaimana kalau kita putuskan lewat satu putaran?" Ia menunjuk gelas yang sedari tadi di putarnya. "Kalau ujung terbuka gelas ini berhenti di Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi harus turuti semua rencana Kurokocchi dan aku, kalau gelas ini berhenti di Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi akan menuruti semua rencana Kagamicchi soal _menginap satu atap denganku dengan resiko di bunuh fansku_, dan yang terakhir kalau gelas ini berhenti di aku." Kise mengangkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi, menatap Kuroko dan Kagami dari lubang terbuka seolah benda itu adalah teropong.

Ditatap dua mata besar dari dua orang yang selalu Kise repotkan beberapa hari ini membuatnya gerah. Bukan, bukan gerah karena Kise tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan mereka, Kise sangat—kelewat senang bisa mempunyai dua teman baru yang keduanya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir. Semenjak ia mengajukan masalahnya pada Kuroko, ia jadi melibatkan masalah_nya_ kepada dua orang itu. Masalah keselamatan intinya. Dan ia tidak senang merepotkan orang lain, apalagi menjerumuskan orang itu ke dalam bahaya_nya_ juga.

Ia menurunkan gelas kaca itu, ujung jemarinya menelusuri mulut gelas yang licin karena sentuhan langsung dari mulutnya. Kise membiarkan suasana hening sejenak, hening yang cukup untuk membuat jari telunjuknya berputar sebanyak dua kali di ujung gelas.

Akhirnya setelah memastikan kalau Kagami dan Kuroko masih menunggunya, ia membuka mulut.

"Kalau gelas ini berhenti di aku, kalian harus berjanji, demi apapun, keluar dari masalah ini dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Karena baginya, kedua orang di depannya yang kini adalah temannya, lebih penting daripada apapun.

* * *

Hening yang cukup untuk membuat lagu kebangsaan berputar sebanyak tiga kali.

Kagami yang pertama kali berbicara—meledak, istilahnya. "Apa maksudmu Kise?!"

_Nah_. Kise mencatat dalam hati kalau Kagami memang tipe lelaki yang mudah sekali di tebak. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengatakan alasann—

"Kalau Kise-kun pikir masalah milik Kise-kun akan membuat kami masuk ke dalam bahaya. Maaf, Kise-kun salah besar." Kuroko mendahului suaranya yang sudah sampai di ujung tenggorokan.

"Tolong jangan lupakan kalau ada seorang seraph disini. Dan Kise-kun, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau seraph _tidak pernah_ gagal dalam menyelesaikan masalah orang yang mereka temui di Bumi."

Asli. Kepala Kagami mungkin cukup transparan bagi Kise, tapi apa menurut Kuroko kepala Kise juga sama transparannya dengan Kagami?

"Tapi aku seharusnya—"

"—Seharusnya memutar gelas itu sekarang. Setuju?"

Kagami menyipitkan matanya menatap Kuroko. Amarahnya sudah reda, syukurlah. "Oi Kuroko, kau yakin?"

Seraph itu tidak menoleh ke arah Kagami. Matanya sibuk meneliti gelas yang berada di tangan Kise. Setelah satu kedipan samar, Kuroko menjawab. "Ya. Kise-kun, silahkan mulai putar."

Kise melonggarkan tenggorokannya dengan bunyi glup. _Ini dia._

Dengan satu putaran yang serasanya cukup untuk membuat gelas kecil itu berputar cukup lama, Kise berdoa kepada Tuhan kalau dirinyalah yang di tunjuk mulut gelas itu.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah penentuan hidup, mati, atau apalah. Hanya penentuan rencana yang akan mereka pakai di hari dimana si peneror Kise akan menjalankan rencananya.

Yah, tapi Kise cukup keras kepala untuk tetap tidak ingin melibatkan Kagami dan Kuroko ikut campur lebih jauh. Sudah cukup, terima kasih.

_Satu putaran_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

_Emp—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ha. Dasar Tuhan_.

Bukan Kise, sayang sekali. Bukan juga Kuroko.

Mungkin Tuhan memang memainkan peran searah yang ujung-ujung juga berpihak pada_nya_. Mungkin juga karena semua hal dalam tali hidup di putuskan oleh makhluk _itu_. Mungkin juga karena seraph itu punya suatu kekuatan khusus untuk memanipulasi kenyataan. Mungkin.

Dan kalau seandainya kalian bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko dari dalam. Kalian akan bisa mendengar seraph itu berbisik :

_Sejujurnya, ketiganya benar_.

Ujung gelas mengarah ke Kagami. Keberuntungan di Kuroko, itu berarti Kagami harus menyamar menjadi wanita.

* * *

"Kagamicchi. Uh, apa kau benar _Kagamicchi_?"

"Kagami-kun, kau ... manis sekali."

Kagami mengangkat rok merah muda berenda yang sedang di pakainya tinggi-tinggi. Mengangkat satu kakinya yang sudah di pakaikan sepatu hak merah tinggi ke atas meja, ia berteriak. "KU KUTUK SIAPAPUN YANG BISA-BISANYA MEMBUAT KUROKO MEMIKIRKAN RENCANA _INI_!"

Kise sudah mati karena tertawa, Kuroko sudah nyaris kembali ke surga karena menahan tawa.

Otot kekar di tangan Kagami berhasil disembunyikan di balik lapisan sutra merah muda berenda yang di pesan Kise, ia sempat-sempatnya menginformasikan kepada Kagami dan Kuroko :

"_Pakaian ini rancangan Desainer ternama di Inggris pada tahun bla bla bla—"_

Siapa yang mau mendengar lanjutannya? Kagami malah lebih memilih untuk menjadikan pakaiannya sekarang menjadi tirai ibunya.

"D-Diam kalian!"

_Oh jangan bilang wajahku..._

"Kagamicchi~ wajahmu sewarna dengan pakaian yang sedang kau pakai—" Dan Kise mulai terbahak lagi.

Tolong ingatkan Kagami untuk membuat kuburan untuk pemuda _almond_ di depannya ini.

"Oke, Kise-kun, berhenti menggoda Kagami-kun." Kata si pengaju ide kalem. Yah, Kagami pun tahu kalau Kuroko menikmati hasil dari ide briliannya.

Kise setengah meredakan tawanya dan mengikuti si seraph yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa kecil di mall itu, Kagami di belakang mereka, masih sibuk menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian. Penting." Ucap Kuroko serius. Kise berhenti tertawa dan Kagami langsung duduk di depan si seraph, mendengarkan.

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. "Aku bisa melakukan sihir sebenarnya. Tapi belum sampai tahap sihir yang besar. Biasanya aku melakukan sihir hanya dengan memikirkan sesuatu dalam pikiranku dan hal itu langsung terwujud."

Kagami dan Kise mendengarkan.

Kuroko menutup matanya. "Jadi aku berpikir... Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi manusia?"

Cahaya keputihan perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko, makin terang dan kemudian berpindah posisi menjadi berkumpul di satu titik, punggungnya.

Dan benda halus putih milik Kuroko terkikis, debu-debu putih berkilauan terbang dan menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan Kuroko ... Tanpa sayap.

Dan sepenuhnya terlihat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Kuroko pelan. "Seraph sekaligus manusia."

* * *

Kagami dan Kise saling berpandangan, menatap Kuroko, lalu berpandangan lagi.

_...Oh?_

"HEEE? KUROKOCCHII?"

"KUROKO? SAYAPMU KEMANA?"

_Oh ya._ Kuroko lupa se-idiot apa mereka.

"Ini hanya sihir Kagami-kun, Kise-kun." Jelas Kuroko. "Aku otomatis menjadi sama seperti kalian dan bisa terlihat seperti kalian juga ... kurasa." Katanya sambil memandangi sekeliling.

Orang-orang melihatnya. Tentu saja.

"Dari mana lelaki _itu_ muncul?"

"Bukannya tadi hanya ada dua orang itu?"

"Apa ada yang lihat banyak debu putih tadi?"

_Oh bagus_. Batin Kuroko. _Saatnya pergi._

* * *

Kabur mudah baginya dan Kise, sedangkan Kagami?

Kuroko tidak begitu yakin dengan sepatu merah hak tinggi itu, tapi setelah beberapa puluh menit perjuangan, akhirnya mereka bisa sampai di depan kamar apartemen milik Kise.

Iya, butuh perjuangan sebenarnya. Karena di sepanjang perjalanan itu mereka bertiga terus dihadang fans-fans Kise yang terus menggerumuninya dan Kagami.

Soal Kagami, Kise sepertinya sudah sering berlatih untuk berdusta kalau lelaki itu adalah sepupu perempuannya. _Sepupu perempuan berotot, haha._ Pikir Kuroko.

Masalah Kuroko sendiri pun sebenarnya bukan suatu masalah, lelaki itu bisa keluar-masuk kerumunan itu dengan mudah _tanpa diketahui_. Kebiasaan atau bakat dari pengalamannya menjadi seraph? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu.

"Permisi."

"Silahkan masukk~" Kise membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

"Aku mau ... mati..."

"Kagamicchi! Kalau mau mati sana di kamarku!"

Kagami terlonjak mendengarnya. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya kalau kau ingin pingsan cari tempat dahulu Kagami-kun, biar tidak menyusahkan kami." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengamati ruangan luas itu.

"Kuroko! Bantu aku melepaskan sepatu sialan ini!"

"Bajumu juga Kagami-kun?"

"Yaa—ENGGAK!"

"Kemari biar kubantu melepaskan gaun itu."

Kise tertawa menyaksikan hal itu. Ia menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya dan bergumam. "Aku berharap bisa seperti kalian, sungguh."

Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang berkutat dengan benda lancip di kaki Kagami menatapnya.

"Tidak~" Kise melebarkan senyum sebisanya. "Akan kusiapkan tempat tidur kalian." Ia berlari ke kamarnya. "Ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang panjang~"

Ya. Panjang dalam arti sebaliknya bagi Kise.

* * *

Ranjang mahal yang seharusnya hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu orang itu sekarang dapat dipenuhi oleh tiga orang, dalam hitungan satu orang berukuran raksasa.

Kagami ditengah Kuroko lalu Kise. Kise tidak protes, selama ia bisa menjadikan seraph—yang sekarang manusia itu, menjadi guling, sungguh ia tidak akan protes.

Kagami menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, ia terlihat sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya antara berbicara atau tidak, dan pilihan berbicaranyalah yang menang. "Kuroko, bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia?"

"Hebat. Menyenangkan." Jawab Kuroko sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya dan meregangkan jemarinya. "Menyenangkan menjadi terlihat."

Satu ide terbetik di pikiran Kise. "Kurokocchi jadi manusia ajaa~"

Oh baiklah. Ide buruk, Kuroko langsung memelototinya.

"Tch. Besok hari panjang Kise, Kuroko. Lebih cepat tidur lebih baik." Kagami mematikan lampu kamar yang berada di samping Kise lalu menguap seperti singa yang belum tidur selama dua abad.

"_Oyasumi _Kagami-kun, Kise-kun."

"_Oyasumi _Kuroko, Kise."

Kise memunggungi Kuroko, menekuk tangannya di atas dada, menutup matanya dan ikut menyahut. "_Oyasumi_ . _Oyasumi_ Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi."

* * *

.

.

.

"Engh..."

Kise membuka matanya yang masih berat, ia menguap dan langsung melemparkan lengannya yang panjang di samping tubuhnya.

"He?"

Betul, aneh. Seharusnya lengannya yang panjang itu mengenai sosok tubuh lain di sampingnya, tapi saat ini lengannya itu hanya mendarat di ranjang empuk miliknya.

_Kemana Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi?_

Kise menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Benar saja hanya ia sendiri yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Jam 2." Kise bergumam melirik jam dindingnya. "Aku berpikir apa yang mereka berdua lakukan pada jam seperti ini.."

Kise terseok-seok mengitari apatemennya untuk mencari kedua temannya itu.

_Kamar mandi?_ Kosong.

_Ruang tamu? _Kosong.

_Dapur?_ Koso—

"Ting Tong."

_Bingo! Itu pasti mereka~_

Kise berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu apartemennya, membuka dan—

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchii, dari mana saja kal..." Ia berhenti. "Siapa kalian?"

Dan menatap sekumpulan orang yang memakai segala aksesoris serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Wajah mereka tertutup setengah.

"Mmph!" Hanya suara erangan tertahan yang keluar ketika satu kain menutup jalur pernapasan dan seorang lelaki lain menekuk lengannya ke belakang.

_Oke, Kise. Tenang. Tahan napas—_

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, ia bisa merasakan dua lelaki lainnya sedang sibuk dengan lengannya yang mereka tekuk ke belakang. Percaya atau tidak, orang-orang itu hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah menit untuk selesai mengikat kedua tangan Kise, cukup erat untuk membuatnya panik.

Belum menyerah, Kise masih terus menahan napasnya. Masih juga ketika ia merasakan satu lengan besar melintang lurus di lehernya, menarik tubuh Kise ke arah dada si lelaki serba hitam sementara kain sialan itu masih menutup jalur pernapasannya.

_Oh yasudahlah_. Pikirnya. _Aku mengantuk, oyasumi._

Dan akhirnya Kise menyerah, menghirup dalam-dalam wewangian yang langsung membuainya, menyeretnya ke kegelapan.

* * *

"Kagami-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kagami berbalik dan menemukan Kuroko beberapa jauh darinya. "Eh? Bukannya kau tadi tidur dengan Kise?"

Kuroko memerhatikan sekelilingnya, masih berusaha menemukan asal suara yang membuatnya terlonjak beberapa menit lalu. "Saat aku mendengar bunyi tembakan di luar dan kau tidak ada pada tempatmu, aku langsung keluar."

"Tunggu." Kagami mendekatinya. "Itu berarti Kise sendiri di kamarnya?"

Kuroko langsung paham maksudnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan memikirkan sepasang sayap ada di tubuhnya lagi, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, debu-debu putih berkumpul di satu titik dan menjelma menjadi sayapnya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba ataupun tarikan napas, Kuroko menekuk lututnya seperti posisi ingin melompat dan langsung melesat membelah udara, menggeser kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di sekitarnya dengan hempasan angin mendadak.

Kagami menyusulnya sambil terus menyumpah-nyumpah kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini.

* * *

_Kise-kun tidak ada_.

Kuroko sudah kembali ke kamar si pirang, dengan sedikit permohonan akan adanya sesosok tubuh tinggi tergeletak dan mendengkur di atasnya. Tapi tidak, ranjang itu kusut tanpa ada satupun tubuh di atasnya.

Bunyi pintu yang di buka mendadak membuat Kuroko berpaling dan menghampiri Kagami. Berlari memutari halaman apartemen yang sama luasnya dengan lapangan golf sepertinya tidak terlalu menyulitkannya. Lelaki kekar itu mengambil napas sebentar sebelum bertanya kepada Kuroko, pertanyaan yang langsung masuk ke topik yang sedang seraph itu juga pikirkan.

"Dimana Kise?"

"Tidak didalam. Yang jelas." Jawab Kuroko sambil menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Kagami bisa melirik kamar di dalamnya yang kosong melompong.

"Aku tanya, di mana _dia_?"

"Kagami-kun. Tenang dulu, pertama-tama kita harus—"

"TENANG?" Kagami mulai berteriak, menunjuk Kuroko. "KAU MASIH BISA TENANG SETELAH MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRI DISINI?"

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kagami-kun. Kalau maksudmu _kau lah_ yang seharusnya tidak langsung keluar ketika mendengar bunyi tembakan itu, aku baru setuju."

"Heh Kuroko. Kau yang menjanjikan kalau dirinya dan teman-temannya tidak akan terancam bahaya. Sekarang apa?"

"Jadi maksudmu, Kagami-kun. Ini salahku karena Kise-kun sekarang menghilang?"

Kagami memutar matanya. "Siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau tidak karena kebodohan orang pertama, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko, suaranya jelas-jelas menahannya untuk langsung mencerca lelaki di depannya.

"Siapa? Aku? Haha." Tanya Kagami balik dengan jawaban yang jelas-jelas ia tahu. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tahu."

Mata Kuroko menyala-nyala murka. "Tapi dirimu yang sekarang adalah tanggung jawabku Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko pahit. "Apa yang terjadi padamu juga akan berimbas kepadaku."

"Dan Kise?" Kagami menambahkan sama pahitnya. "Kau bilang kalau tugasmu denganku sudah selesai, dan seharusnya kau bisa lebih berfokus pada lelaki itu." Ia membiarkan kata-katanya perlahan meresap pada Kuroko. "Kurasa inilah waktu ketika seorang seraph gagal melaksanakan tugasnya."

Kuroko berjengit mendengarnya. Kagami benar, ini semua salahnya.

Suasana hening. Jam sudah berhenti di angka empat. Hebat sekali mereka masih bisa bertengkar selama itu sementara—mungkin, Kise sedang meregang nyawa di luar sana.

Kagami membiarkan satu keringat hasil ketidaknyamanannya meluncur begitu saja dari dahinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan ke atas untuk melirik Kuroko yang masih menatap ubin lantai kamar itu, menolak memandanginya.

_Mungkin kata-kataku kelewatan_. Pikirnya.

"He-hei ..." Ia memulai dengan tidak nyaman. "Kalau idiot pirang itu disini dan melihat kita seperti ini, ia pasti menangis meraung-raung sambil terus meneriakkan 'Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi jangan bertengkar' "

Kuroko mengangguk muram.

"Aku akan menendang bokongnya karena membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini."

Kuroko akhirnya mendongak menatap Kagami.

Kagami mengulurkan tangannya ke sahabatnya itu. "Dan aku berjanji akan melempar orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur kita dan menculik Kise."

"Ah ... Tentu saja. " Kuroko menyambut lengan Kagami dan mengepakkan sayapnya, sehingga posisinya sekarang lebih tinggi dari pada lelaki itu, tangan mereka tetap bertautan. "Ayo kita beri pelajaran orang itu."

* * *

_Aku pusing..._

Kise membuka matanya hanya untuk membuatnya makin pusing, jadi ia menutup matanya lagi.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara barusan cukup untuk membuat dirinya sadar sepenuhnya. Kise memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka dan melihat sosok yang sudah sangat sering ditemuinya. Rival, lebih tepatnya.

"Haizaki ." Kise menggeram.

Rambut putih Haizaki masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang benar-benar berbeda darinya adalah, mata lelaki itu yang biasanya selalu bersinar seirama dengan _blitz_ kamera, sekarang—juga bersinar.

Tapi sinarnya seperti sinar orang kelaparan. Dan ... tidak ada orang lain selain Kise di ruangan ini.

"Jadi." Kise memulai saat duduk dan memastikan kedua lengannya masih ada pada tempatnya. Masih ada, iya, dan terikat. "Biar kupertegas kalau semua ini ulahmu Haizaki-san?"

Tidak. Kise tidak akan menambahkan –cchi kepada Haizaki. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah.

Haizaki memandanginya dari atas tempat duduknya. Ia ingin sekali langsung tertawa melihat satu-satunya rival—Kise Ryota, sekarang terlihat sebegitu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Rencananya sukses. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membinasakan lelaki ini. Hm.

"Kotor sekali ya cara bermainmu Haizaki-san."

Kise membiarkan dirinya terdengar percaya diri, Kise membiarkan ketakutannya terkubur dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya. Karena, saat mengetahui biang keladi yang menyebabkan dirinya bergantung kepada Kagami dan Kuroko, ia mau tidak mau lega.

_Bedebah ini. Oke, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan._

"Kau ingin aku di depak dari agensi itu Haizaki-san?" Tanya Kise.

"Entahlah." Kata Haizaki. "Yang jelas aku benci melihat cara kerjamu yang kuakui sangat ... yah, lupakan. Yang jelas kau terasa berbeda dari model-model lain, dan itu menggangguku." Ia berhenti dan mendekati Kise, menarik poni lelaki pirang itu kasar. "Pantas saja pihak agensi selalu memprioritaskan dirimu, Kise."

Suaranya terdengar damba. Kise memutuskan untuk tidak membalas.

"Manusia tidak bisa memilih tempat ia dilahirkan, tapi apakah manusia bisa memilih tempat di mana ia akan mati?" Tanya Haizaki. "Ah yah, tidak bisa memilih sepertinya kalau dalam kasusmu, Kise."

Dan—

Sudut mata Kise menangkap semburat merah di balik meja ruangan itu.

Semburat merah dan sebuah mata _crimson_ muncul dengan hati-hati untuk memerhatikannya. Kise tidak bisa menyalahkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

_Kenapa Kagamicchi ada di sini?!_

Ia mengabaikan tatapan Haizaki yang masih mengamatinya. Mungkin lelaki setan itu masih memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuatnya tersiksa, tapi Kise lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan, mencari satu orang teman lainnya yang dari awal memang _agak_ kasat mata bahkan untuknya.

Kise tidak menemukan Kuroko. Ia malah melihat bayangan benda hitam kecil yang menyembul dari ujung meja. Hatinya mencelus.

_Pistol._

"Ne-ne, Haizaki-san." Katanya dengan usaha agar jangan sampai Haizaki melihat tubuh besar Kagami yang masih memelototinya. "Kau sudah menangkapku. Lalu apa yang kau mau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanyanya semata-mata hanya untuk menarik perhatian Haizaki tetap terfokus padanya.

Haizaki terlihat berpikir. "Hm.. Mari kita lihat..." Ia menjentikkan jemarinya. "Membunuhmu?"

Jawaban yang sudah di perkirakan Kise, tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Kagami. Karena Kise mendengar bunyi _grutuk_ nyaring di tempat persembunyian lelaki itu.

_Demi Tuhan_

_Demi Tuhan_

_Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai—_

Doanya tidak terkabul. "Siapa _itu_?!" Bentak Haizaki yang sudah berpindah dari posisinya menuju tempat Kagami bersembunyi.

Haizaki mengambil pistolnya secepat kilat ketika melihat bayangan Kagami yang menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung hilang mengejarnya.

Kise memandangi kejadian di depannya dengan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Takut sepertinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun." Kata seseorang di belakangnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ia merasakan dirinya akan meloncat keluar dari kulitnya ketika baru menyadari seraph berambut biru ada di belakangnya. _Oh yah, mungkin sedari tadi_.

Kise memelototi Kuroko. "Sedang apa kalian _disini_?"

"Sedang apa?" Kuroko mengulanginya, ekspresi di wajahnya kosong seperti biasanya. "Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu, Kise-kun." Katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat lengan Kise.

Bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Kise. Kise ingin Kuroko menjawab hal lain misalnya, _oh aku kebetulan lewat dari pergi belanja dengan Kagami-kun, selamat mati sendiri._

Tapi tentu saja Kise tahu Kuroko tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kagami juga.

"Tapi Kagamicchi—"

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa." Kuroko meyakinkannya. "Si idiot itu tidak akan apa-apa, Kise-kun. Yang penting sekarang kau harus keluar dari sini."

Kise berdiri dengan bantuan Kuroko. Lelaki itu baru menyadari satu hal penting.

"Kurokocchi? Kau jadi seraph lagi?"

"Iya. Banyak hal yang terjadi." Gerutunya dan pintu terbuka mendadak lagi, membuat Kuroko dan Kise berhenti pada tempatnya.

Kagami ada di tangan Haizaki. Sekuat tenaga membuat dirinya tetap sadar di tengah cekikan lengan besar itu, ujung pistol menempel di pelipisnya.

"Kkh.." Kagami meronta, satu senyuman licik muncul di wajah Haizaki.

"Kenapa terburu-buru Kise? Tidak sayang nyawa temanmu ini?"

* * *

Tangan Kise gemetar, walaupun Haizaki tidak bisa melihat Kuroko, dan kalau seharusnya Kuroko bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauhkan Kagami dari iblis itu, Kuroko tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Mungkin seraph itu juga tahu, sama seperti dirinya, kalau sedikit saja gerakan kecil yang mengganggu Haizaki akan membuatnya menarik pelatuk itu.

Seketika itu juga Kise merasakan dirinya tidak dapat bernapas dengan benar.

"Dari reaksimu, kutebak lelaki ini benar temanmu?" Haizaki mendorong ujung pistolnya makin dalam ke pelipis Kagami, Kagami mengerang tertahan.

"Jangan sakiti Kagamicchi!" Teriak Kise, air mata sudah menggenang di ujung matanya. Ia takut. "Kumohon! Kau hanya punya urusan denganku, ja-jadi jangan sakiti lelaki itu!"

Mata Haizaki berkilat dengan rasa puas. "Oh ya, aku hanya punya urusan denganmu model manis." Ujarnya sambil menggeser ujung pistol ke arah rambut Kagami, membelai helaian merah itu dua kali. "Jadi begini, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

Kuroko menaikkan alisnya.

"Kubebaskan lelaki ini, tapi kau harus tunduk padaku. Kemari, dan biarkan dirimu mati sebagai gantinya." Sebagai bukti kalau dirinya tidaklah bercanda, Haizaki mempererat cekikannya di leher Kagami, membuat lelaki itu mengerang lebih kencang.

Mata Kuroko melebar. "Kise-kun. Jangan.."

Kise maju ke arah Haizaki. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kagami makin membiru, hatinya mencelus.

Ini bukan masalah ada pilihan atau tidak. Pilihannya adalah Kise cepat-cepat mati sendiri dan Kagami hidup, atau Kagami mati yang ujung-ujungnya Haizaki akan membunuhnya juga.

Sendiri lebih baik. Kise melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke arah Haizaki yang senyumnya makin lebar ketika Kise makin lama mendekatinya.

"K.. Kise. Bod—oh." Gumam Kagami di sela tarikan napasnya.

Kise memantapkan dirinya untuk memandang Haizaki. "Aku disini. Siap mati. Lepaskan Kagamicchi."

Begitu cepat, Haizaki mendorong Kagami dan menarik Kise sebagai gantinya. Kagami jatuh bergelung di lantai kayu dan terbatuk-batuk. Kuroko menghampirinya.

Sedangkan Kise sesak napas karena sebuah lengan yang melintang di lehernya. Ia merasakan dinginnya logam menyentuh pelipisnya. Ia menelengkan kepala, menatap Haizaki sehingga ujung pistol lelaki itu sekarang tepat berada di tengah bagian antara kedua matanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi Haizaki-san?"

Sementara Kagami yang sudah pulih ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya bangkit, melangkah untuk menghampiri Kise.

"Si bodoh pirang _itu_..."

_Satu langkah_

_Dua langkah_

_Tiga langkah—_Haizaki mengangkat pistolnya dari kepala Kise dan mengacungkannya kepada Kagami.

_Empat langkah_

Dan Kagami berlari tanpa berpikir ke arah Kise.

"IDIOT KAGAMICCHI! JANGAN KEMARI!"

DOR.

Sebuah suara memecah teriakan Kise, membuat lelaki pirang itu membeku seketika.

Tapi tidak, tubuh Kagami tidak ambruk di lantai. Tidak juga, tidak ada darah di pelipisnya. Yang terlihat di mata Kise adalah peluru itu diam di udara, terlewati begitu saja ketika Kagami menubruk Haizaki dan merengkuh Kise dalam pelukannya.

Ada hal lain, senyuman kecil Kuroko yang membuat Kise berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"_Kenapa?_" Hantaman Kagami membuat tubuh Haizaki oleng dan menubruk dinding. Kise berdoa semoga cukup untuk membuatnya gegar otak, tapi tidak. Lelaki berambut putih itu bangkit dengan berpegangan dinding, sedikit pusing sepertinya.

"Kenapa peluru itu tidak mengenaimu?!"

Kuroko yang menjawab, ia berdiri dan menyentuh peluru yang masih mengambang di udara itu dengan satu jarinya. "Sihir."

Dan tentu saja Haizaki tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat seraph itu.

"Sudah pernah mencoba rasa pelurumu sendiri, tuan penculik?" Tanya Kuroko sambil membalikkan arah peluru itu dengan satu jarinya, ke arah Haizaki yang gemetaran, berupaya untuk melebur dengan dinding.

Bunyi _Dor_ lagi terdengar beriringan dengan langkah kaki Haizaki dan teriakkannya yang makin menjauhi gedung itu.

"Kise-kun tidak apa?"

"Kise? Kau terluka?"

Kise langsung menangis mendengarnya. Dadanya sesak dengan perasaan lega.

Kagami dan Kuroko tidak apa-apa, begitu juga dirinya.

Kise memeluk kedua orang itu, benar-benar tidak peduli kalau kegiatannya dapat membuat mereka mati karena sesak napas. Ia sudah terlalu sesak karena takut, mereka harus merasakannya paling tidak.

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi ... "

Kagami dan Kuroko memakluminya, balas memeluk satu sama lain.

"Maukah kalian menjadi ..." Kise batuk sekali. "_Benar-benar_ temanku?"

Kuroko dan Kagami sama-sama tersenyum. "Kise-kun. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati."

Kise, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, tidak pernah merasa se-lega ini.

* * *

Masih di hari yang sama, dalam perjalan pulang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi agenku, dan sepertinya polisi juga sudah menangani Haizaki-san." Kise memberitahu mereka.

Kagami meraba lehernya dan meringis. "Kuharap iblis itu dapat ganjaran yang sepantasnya. Lelaki itu hampir mematahkan leherku."

"Kemari Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Biar kusembuhkan bekas cekikan di lehermu dan Kise-kun."

Kise mengerjap. "Kurokocchi bisa?"

Sebagai buktinya, Kuroko berjongkok di sebelah danau yang sedang mereka lewati, jemari kecilnya meraba permukaan air dan membuat air terangkat perlahan begitu saja—menuruti kehendaknya.

Lapisan air tipis dan dingin sekarang menyelimuti leher Kagami dan Kise.

Luka-luka mereka perlahan-lahan hilang.

"Keahlianku sebenarnya." Ujar Kuroko. "Menyembuhkan, aku tidak seperti Akashi-kun yang.."

"_Seperti _apa Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

Selimut air di sekitar leher Kagami dan Kise luber karena konsentrasi Kuroko hilang mendadak.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok baru yang sedang dilihatnya.

Mata kuning Kise lebar dengan menjadi-jadi, karena ia sedang menatap, lelaki yang setinggi Kuroko, berambut merah, dengan sepasang mata yang berbeda warna.

Dan sayap, tolong jangan lupakan benda _itu_.

Benda sama yang melekat di punggung Kuroko, bedanya, sayap milik lelaki di hadapan mereka berwarna merah.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Kata lelaki itu. "Dan kuharap kalian punya permohonan terakhir."

* * *

**To be continued~**

* * *

**Preview next chapter **:

"_Seraph ini gila Kurokocchi! Tolong katakan kalau hal itu tidak benar!"_

"_Ada yang salah. Benar-benar salah dalam cara kerjamu Tetsuya."_

"_Boleh aku memanggilmu Tetsu?"_

"_Ya Taiga, masa depanmu ada di tanganku. Jadi berdoalah."_

* * *

_**:3/**  
_

_So, jadi, ya... Ketemu Haizaki di chapter ini, Akashi juga nongol di bagian terakhir.  
pasti pada nanya : 'Itu Akashi bau-baunya kayak mau ngebunuh trio itu?'_

_jawabannya? Emang ... iya._

_kok bisa? kita tunggu di chapter depan ya. Nanti perkenalan sisa GoM yang lain juga ada di chapter depan._  
_dan dari chapter ini kitar bisa liat kalo si Kise itu manusia biasa yang perlu bantuan Kuroko juga. Jadi di bagian GoM sendiri ada yang seraph, ada yang manusia biasa kayak Kise._

_sahabat saya komentar kayak gini pas baca ffc ini : "Seraph itu apa sebenarnya sih? Malaikat?"_

_Seraph itu kata panggilan yang lebih singkat dari 'Seraphim' . Dan biasanya orang-orang juga nyebutnya-gamau susah-susah, 'Malaikat'  
Bukan mitos, malaikat bener-bener ada secara harfiah kan? Mereka ada di mana-mana. _

_oke, emang ga ngebantu kayak si seraph biru kita, tapi toh ... 'ini cuma fanfic'  
jangan terlalu di bawa pikiran ya, hasil imajinasi penulis emang gini, bukan maksud saya nge-geledah fakta 'seraphim' yang asli, sama sekali enggak kok._

_ulululul. jadi curcol :c  
Yaak~ makasih buat yang udah baca, sempetin review buat kekurangan ataupun kesan? _


	5. Chapter 4 : Akashi Seijuurou

**special thanks for : **___angelelysium , Seiffer , vairne , Kitsune Syhufellrs , Isaya Yuuki , denOden , Kanou K , winechii , mimiko x as sakura , Cheese-chan , Hyorikazu __Dan semua reader yang udah sempet baca fanfic ini :D_

___wine-chan : AGHHH, _aku juga bahagia melihatmu bahagia wine-chaan *ikut haggu*  
si daki-chan dibahasnya chapter selanjutnya dear :""3/

_mimiko x as sakura : makasih udah review dear~ welcome welcomee *big hug*  
aku juga nunggu itu ngapain ya akashinya *_* *ditendang*  
_

___Isaya Yuuki : Merry cristmast too dear :3 *eh apa ini udah telat.._

_Cheese-chan : Helloo, welcome manis, makasih ehehe, semoga suka sama chapter selanjutnya XD  
seneng deh liat ada yang suka, semoga juga suka chapter yang ini ya XDD _

_Hyorikazu : salam kenal XD  
uh, jangan panggilnya karou aja Hyo-chan ;_; *dikemplang*  
iya, seraph itu tugasnya ngebantu manusia nyelesein masalah-merubah nasibnya, bener bener. Walaupun mereka bisa pakai sihir, tapi mereka biasanya lebih milih 'nuntun' manusia itu sendiri yang ngerubah dirinya gituu *gajelas* *dilempar*_

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Seraph © Karou Ariza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Friendship | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kagami Taiga | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Tiga kata : Kagami benci gunting.

Gunting, G-U-N-T-I-N-G.

Dan lebih-lebih, sebuah gunting yang sedang dibawa oleh makhluk bersayap merah, setinggi Kuroko, dan memiliki tatapan seolah-olah Kagami adalah kertas yang siap ia cabik-cabik dengan senang hati.

Kuroko menyebutnya siapa tadi? _Akashi_?

Yah, dari cara seraph itu mengambil benda runcing berujung ganda dari balik udara kosong (Oke, Kagami tahu kalau itu sihir) dan menatapnya, Kagami langsung tahu sesuatu ketika bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kuroko_cchi_?" Panggil Kise ragu, Kagami nyaris lupa dengan sahabat barunya dan insiden yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka. "_Dia_ teman kan?"

Telunjuk Kise mengarah pada Akashi yang masih menatap mereka tajam.

Kuroko berdiri dan dengan mantap membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa Akashi-_kun_." Sapanya.

_Pasti teman Kuroko, Kagami. Dilihat dari manapun lelaki itu juga seraph, ya pasti itu, dia pasti datang kesini hanya untuk berbicara baik-baik—_

"Langsung saja ke inti masalahnya, Tetsuya. Ada kesalahan yang _tidak_ diperkirakan dan aku datang untuk membersihkannya."

...—_atau tidak_.

Akashi menggeser kepalanya perlahan sehingga sekarang yang berada dalam lingkup penglihatannya hanya Kagami. Kise dan Kuroko ikut menatapnya, dan dari apa yang sebelumnya seraph merah itu katakan, Kagami tidak yakin perhatian yang di dapatnya itu jenis perhatian yang _akan membantumu menyelesaikan semua masalahmu_, karena ia langsung ingat ucapan Furihata kepadanya sebelum semua tetek-bengek soal seraph ini terjadi.

_Mereka di perintahkan untuk menghukum-mu karena kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat._

Itu ... Sama sekali. Enggak. Bagus.

Di tangan Akashi ada sebuah gunting merah. Sebenarnya hanya benda kecil biasa, kalau orang-orang lihat, tapi dari sorot matanya yang tidak akan ragu untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang—Kagami, sama sekali tidak akan kaget kalau seandainya nyawanya sama seperti kertas, jadi serpihan, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh langsung ke neraka.

Memikirkannya membuat kedua lutut Kagami lemas.

"Akashi-_kun_, maaf kalau aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, _kesalahan_ macam apa yang kau maksud disini?" Tanya Kuroko. Kagami bertaruh kalau lelaki itu bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kagami Taiga. 15 tahun. Bodoh, idiot—"

"_Maaf?_"

"—Dan bisa melihat seorang seraph." Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada rendah, cukup rendah untuk membuat suhu disekitar mereka turun lima derajat.

Angin dingin menerpa mereka berempat, Akashi sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu, pijakannya tetap kokoh pada udara kosong. Bayangan wajah lelaki yang sebenarnya sedikit mirip Kuroko itu menggelap karena awan hitam yang tiba-tiba lewat di atasnya.

Kise, yang merupakan satu-satunya yang paling bersinar di antara mereka, satu-satunya yang baru saja bahagia karena bisa menemukan teman dan selamat dari insiden terakhir, terlihat terganggu dengan perkataan Akashi barusan.

Ia bertanya dengan maksud yang tidak sama sekali di tutup-tutupi. "Lalu apa yang salah dengan _itu_?"

Akashi merubah arah pandangannya. "Kise Ryota. 15 tahun. Model." Gumamnya pelan dan mengalihkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Kuroko. "Tetsuya, maaf saja jika kau berpikir kalau Taiga adalah manusia asuhanmu."

"_Asuhan_?" Tanya Kise.

"Sebutan untuk manusia yang memerlukan kami, Kise-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko sambil menganggukan kepalanya, agar Akashi dapat meneruskan.

"Tapi, bukan lelaki ini." Akashi melayangkan ibu jemarinya melewati bahunya, ke arah Kagami. "Aku yakin kalau lelaki _ini_ lah manusia asuhanmu."

Dan Akashi menunjuk Kise.

Kagami belum berkata apa-apa sejak tadi. Bukan, dia _memang_ tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini.

Jelas sudah alasan kenapa Kise bisa melihat Kuroko.

"Bohong." Komentar Kise. "Aku bisa melihat Kuroko_cchi_ setelah Kagami_cchi_ bisa melihat Kurokocchi, jadi seharusnya hal seperti itu hanya kebetulan!"

"Tidak ada kebetulan, kalau kau mau tahu Ryota. Yang ada hanyalah kesalahan dan kesempatan, jadi kalian minggir, biarkan aku bekerja."

_Bekerja_, bisa menjadi banyak arti dalam kamus Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_, terima kasih sudah memberitahukan hal sepenting ini sampai harus turun ke Bumi." Ujar Kuroko dan menundukkan tubuhnya lagi.

Akashi terlihat terkesan dengan sikap seraph itu. "Yah, hanya menjalankan tugasku, Tetsuya."

"Tapi." Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya, meletakkan dirinya di tengah-tengah Akashi dan Kagami, "Maaf tapi sebaiknya Akashi-_kun_ tidak usah ikut campur dengan masalah dua asuhanku ini. Aku bisa mengatasinya, _sendiri_." Tambahnya ketus.

Ekspresi Akashi mengeras. "Lihat dengan siapa kau berbicara Tetsuya."

"Aku berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Pimpinan kedua seluruh seraph, malaikat kematian sekaligus inti sari api yang membara." Ujarnya dengan nada sama dalam setiap kata, tidak peduli akan adanya gejolak emosi di mata Akashi. "Dan aku baru saja berbicara denganmu, Akashi-_kun_. Jangan sentuh teman-temanku."

Itulah keputusan final Kuroko. Dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat sekelebat benda tajam mencungkil pipi seraph biru itu disertai dengan percikan api merah yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

Kise menarik Kagami yang masih membeku karena kata-kata Kuroko menjauh dari api. Sementara Kuroko memulihkan dirinya begitu cepat hingga Akashi yang baru saja mengambang lagi setelah melukai Kuroko, kehilangan keseimbangan karena seraph biru itu menubruknya di udara.

Akashi berayun-ayun kecil tepat di atas Kise. Cukup kesal karena apa yang dilakukan Kuroko, Akashi melirik ke bawah, ke arah Kise. "Ryota? Apa menurutmu aku salah dengan memperjuangkan hakmu sebagai manusia asuhan?"

"Bukankah kau ingin memiliki Tetsuya seorang diri _pada dasarnya_?"

"_Seorang diri_? Helo~ Kuroko_cchi_ bukanlah benda yang bisa dimiliki atau apalah!" Ia menjulurkan lidah ke arah Akashi, lalu memekik. "Seraph ini gila Kuroko_cchi_! Tolong katakan kalau hal itu tidak benar!"

"Memang tidak benar." Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

Dua makhluk bersayap itu merentangkap sayap masing-masing, untuk kondisi Akashi, dari perkataan Kuroko, seraph itu adalah tipe saraph yang menciptakan api—kebalikan dari Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu lebih gampang kalau kalian semua ke neraka, eh?"

Dan pilar api merah raksasa terbentuk di atas mereka, pilar yang Kagami dan Kise yakin bisa langsung meleburkan tulang mereka menjadi genangan air.

_Mati kita_. Batin Kise dan Kagami.

Tapi Kuroko tidak diam untungnya, ia melesat ke arah Akashi dan menjungkirbalikkan tubuhnya dengan anggun di udara, menendang atas kepala Akashi dengan kedua belakang kakinya. Akashi kehilangan konsentrasi dan langsung jatuh berdebum di tanah.

Seraph biru itu terlihat senang dengan perbuatannya.

Kise langsung menghampiri Kuroko yang mendarat di tanah samping tubuh Akashi—yang setengah mati menahan sumpah serapah.

Kagami ikut menghampirinya, "Kuroko, kau tidak a—"

Dan omongannya terhenti karena sebuah tangan mencekik lehernya dan membanting dirinya ke dinding. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi.

"Ga—Khk."

"Kagamicchi!"

Kuroko berteriak, "KISE-_KUN_, JANGAN!"

Terlambat.

Akashi tanpa melihat menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke arah Kise. Sama seperti Kagami, satu tangannya itu tepat mencengkram tenggorokan Kise.

Ada senyuman aneh yang terbentuk sebelum seraph merah itu ikut membanting Kise sejajar dengan Kagami di dinding.

"Oke." Bisik Akashi. "Aku bisa lakukan ini dengan kasar maupun halus." Ia melirik Kuroko yang bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi Akashi dengan sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya pada kalimat. "Tapi dilihat dari perlakuan Tetsuya kepadaku, kuharap kalian bisa memaklumi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang akan kalian terima karena seraph itu."

Kuroko berhenti.

Kagami tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas sementara ia berjuang untuk mempertahankan napasnya. Anak ini, bukan, makhluk ini benar-benar berniat untuk membuat Kagami dan Kise mati sesak napas di tangannya.

_Enggak, aku ... belum mau ...mati!_

Untunglah berkat latihan yang diberikan Kuroko, Kagami masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk melipat satu kakinya dan menendang tubuh yang menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Reflek Akashi menyebabkan dua cekikannya terlepas, Kagami dan Kise langsung merosot batuk-batuk di tanah.

"Oh?" Akashi mengangkat kedua tangannya, jelas berpura-pura baru tahu kalau dirinya baru saja nyaris ditendang Kagami. "Tadi itu kasar Taiga. Apa kau belum pernah diajari di sekolah tentang keharusan bersikap baik kepada malaikat pencabut nyawamu?"

Akashi terdengar sangat senang sekali mempermainkan Kagami, dan Kagami memutuskan kalau sebuah kepala berambut merah lah yang lebih cocok dimasukkannya ke dalam blender.

Kuroko mengeluarkan gelombang air dari danau untuk menjauhkan Akashi, seraph itu hanya bisa membuat jarak sebesar dua meter. Tapi sepertinya dengan jarak seperti itu sudah cukup untuk menyeret Kise dan Kagami ke tempat yang aman.

Kise memegangi lehernya yang terluka makin parah daripada sebelumnya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas diantara terjangan batuknya dan masih dalam posisi duduk,"Aku heran. Apa tokoh antagonis memang biasanya melukai daerah leher sih ... " Ucapannya terhenti oleh batuk.

"Dua kali kena cekik sehari, duh enggak deh kalau tiga kali.." Timpal Kagami dan ia mulai batuk-batuk lagi.

Akashi yang masih dalam jarak yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengangkat alis. "Dua kali?"

Kise dan Kagami bejengit, nyaris ingin memeluk satu sama lain ketika mendengar suara rendah yang nyaris serupa dengan geraman milik Akashi. Kuroko berbalik awas dan memunggungi kedua lelaki itu, tangannya terkepal siap siaga.

"Sebentar." Akashi memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku, ia berjalan mendekati mereka dan...

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Dan muncul dari udara sepanas api, Akashi tiba-tiba berada di depan Kagami dan Kise, mengabaikan Kuroko sepenuhnya.

_Dengan kecepatan setan seperti itu ... seharusnya kami sudah mati dari tadi_.

"Akashi-_kun_!"

"Gencatan senjata Tetsuya." Katanya. "Dan kukira ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui dan seharusnya diceritakan kalian semua _sekarang_?"

Dari nada suaranya, seraph api itu sama sekali tidak menerima jawaban _tidak_.

"Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan kami menjelaskan sebelumnya." Kise memulai, tampak jenuh melihat perubahan sifat seraph di depannya ini. "Untuk apa kau peduli?"

Akashi memelototinya, dan kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, dalam kasus ini mari kita asumsikan ... nyaris.

"Lihat dimana tempatmu manusia."

Dua buah gunting melesat kencang dan mendarat dengan bunyi memilukan di dinding samping Kagami dan Kise.

Kise ingin menekan tombol _undo_ pada kata-katanya barusan. Ia baru menyadari seberapa berbahayanya seraph ini.

"Ja-Jadi..."

"Jadi kami baru saja kembali dari menyelesaikan masalah Kise-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_." Timpal Kuroko.

"Jadi seharusnya masalah lelaki ini sudah selesai?"

"Menurutku ... Ya."

Akashi menatap Kise, mencoba menggeledah lelaki pirang itu luar dalam. "Tapi kenapa lelaki ini masih bisa melihatmu Tetsuya?"

_Huh?_

.

.

.

.

"... Iya ya."

Kagami dan Kise memelototi seraph biru itu. _Apa maksudnya dengan _iya ya_?!_

"Kuroko_cchi_, jadi maksudmu kalau manusia asuhan udah selesai masalahnya, lelaki itu enggak akan bisa melihat seraph lagi?"

Kuroko mengangguk, Kice pucat pasi.

"Oi."

Kagami menggeplak bagian belakang kepala Kise. Ia tidak merasa terlalu terganggu seandainya ia diabaikan, tapi lelaki pirang temannya ini jelas-jelas melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada kenyataan itu.

"_Ittai_ Kagami_cchi_!"

Kagami mengangkat bahu. "Tapi yang lebih penting sampai sekarang kau masih bisa melihat Kuroko kan Kise?"

Perlu menunggu waktu setengah menit untuk melihat reaksi Kise.

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya. Kuroko merengut—_setengah menit, lebih lama daripa—_

"HEEE? JADI KOK BISA?"

_Idiot._

Akashi mendengus, menatap Kuroko. "Kok aku baru tahu ya lelaki ini sama bodohnya dengan Taiga, Tetsuya?"

Kagami ingin—sangat, melempat seraph beriris aneh di sampingnya itu. Tapi yah, dia baru saja di cekik dan di lempar gunting olehnya, jadi, tidak. Makasih.

Ia mendengar suara menggerung yang menggetarkan tanah tempatnya berpijak. Sementara yang lainnya masih terus mendebatkan masalah kepemilikan seraph seolah-olah memperebutkan warisan keluarga, Kagami baru menyadari gelapnya tempat ini.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap awan kehitaman.

_Sebentar lagi hujan_. Pikirnya, ia berhenti, mengingat kejadian terakhir yang terjadi ketika hujan. _Lupakan, kumohon. Jangan hujan_.

Dan kalian tebak jawaban langit?

Petir menggelegar sekali lagi. Memotong entah apa omongan Akashi kepada Kise dan Kuroko, dan karena suara itulah mereka semua tiba-tiba diam. Terutama Akashi yang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko.

"Apa kau yang menyebabkan _ini_?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Menciptakan hujan sepanjang halaman rumah pun aku tidak bisa."

"Kuroko bisa menciptakan hujan?" Kagami mengangkat alis.

"Seharusnya iya, Taiga." Akashi yang menjawab. "Kuroko adalah seraph yang di ciptakan dari air, kebalikan denganku. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah ..."

Mereka diam. Hujan turun tiba-tiba, membasahi tubuh mereka tanpa ampun. Kagami baru saja ingin menyarankan mereka semua untuk berbicara lebih lanjut di tempat yang terlindung dari tetesan hujan—apartemennya, misalnya.

Tapi Akashi terlanjur mengatakan hal final yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Ada yang salah. Benar-benar salah dalam cara kerjamu Tetsuya."

"Akashi?"

* * *

_Kalian tahu kenapa Kagami membenci hujan?_

_Pertama, karena hujan itu dingin dan pasti selalu mengingatkanmu tentang rasa kesepian yang akan selalu menerjangmu ketika kau memikirkannya._

_Kedua, karena hujan datang ketika ia melihat secercah cahaya persahabatan yang di berikan oleh Kuroko, mengeluarkan Kagami dari rasa kesepian sepanjang hidupnya._

_Dan yang paling penting, hujan juga ada ketika ia bertemu dengan Kise, bertemu dengan lelaki hangat dan polos. _

_Bertemu dengan masalah baru, sama seperti sekarang._

* * *

Mereka semua menatap sesosok lelaki berkulit hitam yang setinggi Kagami, mengenakan jaket biru tua yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya, dan tampak tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan dirinya akan mendapat demam selama sebulan jika berlari sore pada waktu hujan seperti ini.

"Daiki?" Akashi mengerjap. Lelaki itu menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya kuucapkan untukmu, Daiki."

Lelaki itu menatapnya bosan. "Bosan. Lupakan, siapa mereka?"

Telunjuk di arahkan ke arah Kise, lalu Kagami, lalu—

"Hei! Kau bersayap seperti Akashi juga. Siapa namamu?"

Lalu, Lalu—lelaki itu menunjuk Kuroko. Yang seharusnya ... tidak bisa dilihatnya.

"Daiki?" Akashi jelas-jelas terkejut melihatnya. "Kau bisa melihat Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya?" Lelaki itu mendekati Kuroko. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Tetsu?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, dan Akashi membeku karena terkejut.

Akashi menggumamkan susuatu diantara keributan hujan dan angin, Kagami tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia berani bersumpah kalau seraph itu menahan diri untuk menyumpah dan menghujamkan gunting lagi ke salah satu di antara mereka.

Kuroko menatap kosong tangan yang sedang terulur di depannya.

"Taiga." Akashi bergumam. "Lupakan soal masalah kita tadi. Kita mendapat masalah baru, dan ini ... sangat aneh."

Kagami tidak merespon. Ia masih sibuk menonton Kuroko yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah lelaki itu dan bergumam pelan, tidak menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi pada seraph itu setelahnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"_Well._ Berdoalah Taiga."

Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seraph heterokom di sampingnya. "Untuk?"

Dan, oh. Dia langsung menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Ya, Taiga. Masa depanmu ada di tanganku. Jadi berdoalah."

Kagami merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat, cepat, terus lebih cepat, ketika Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan lelaki itu. Keduanya masih berjabat tangan.

Ia tidak menyukai senyuman yang terlukis di wajah lelaki itu ketika mengetahui nama Kuroko.

"Aomine Daiki." Katanya.

Dan Kagami sedang menatap manik biru tua milik lelaki, yang entah akan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya ... atau musuh terburuknya.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Preview next chapter **:

"_SALING MENUKAR?" _

"_Lelaki itu sepertinya baik kok Kagami_cchi_.."_

"_Ahomine. Berhenti berkata seolah-olah kau tahu hubunganku dengan Kuroko."_

"_Oke deh."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Akashi kasar ya disini? uh..  
gatau kenapa kalau ngeliat akashi itu pasti pengennya dia punya sifat kayak Izaya dari durarara! .. (oke, emang mereka dari awal udah mirip sih wkwk XD)  
tapi seru juga bikin Akashi yang sebelumnya pengen ngebunuh Kagami tiba-tiba malah 'agak' keliatan pengen ngebantu trio itu.  
feel berantemnya pasti gadapet... ;_; abal kok abal _

_*mojok*_

oke, curcol sekian, kalau ada yang mau ditanya bisa langsung pm ke saya, dengan senang hati pasti di jawab kok XD  
see ya next chapter~


	6. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Seraph © Karou Ariza**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Friendship | Supernatural**

**Cast (s) : Kagami Taiga | Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Kagami menendang satu lagi kaleng kosong di depannya, benda itu terpental sampai akhirnya menubruk dinding pertokoan di sertai bunyi nyaring. Ia menyumpah-nyumpah.

"Jelek sekali sikapmu." Kata seseorang di belakangnya.

Kagami tidak perlu menengok ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan siapa orang itu, karena dia—orang itu memang pada dasarnya orang itu bukanlah orang yang biasa membuatnya meloncat setinggi dua meter di udara karena terkejut seperti _seseorang_, ataupun bukan stalkernya.

Yah, ia sebenarnya juga belum pernah punya stalker sih.

Menahan amarahnya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menendang kaleng malang itu ke arah si makhluk itu. Dengan sentakan yang kuat, Kagami memutar arah kaleng itu sehingga berputar arah ke arah sebaliknya.

Berharap kalau benda itu akan mengenai si makhluk, ia menyeringai.

Dan Kagami langsung menyesali perbuatannya.

Akashi hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kanan—bahkan dengan posisi menghela napas dan mata tertutup. Seraph itu seperti membiarkan suasana hening cukup lama.

Cukup lama untuk membuat leher belakang kagami berkeringat.

Karena saat masih dalam posisi memandangi makhluk yang tidak bergerak itu, ia merasakan aroma tidak sedap—bau gosong sepertinya, dari arah bagian atas matanya.

"WAAAA! AKASHI! MAAFKAN AKU, IYA AKU HANYA BERCANDA! MATIKAN API INI!"

Kagami sepenuhnya lupa kalau seraph di belakangnya ini bukanlah seraph sembarangan, melainkan seraph _api_. Salah-salah, ia bisa menjadi nugget bakar hari ini.

"Dengar." Kata Akashi dingin sambil memainkan jemarinya. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu kalau tidak ada masalah _ini_."

Kagami menyipitkan mata. "Oh ya, jadi siapa makhluk yang pertama kali menyarankan agar kau dan Kuroko bertukar posisi?"

* * *

_Merasa semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menatapnya aneh, Aomine bergerak-gerak gelisah saat bertanya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" _

"_Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Daiki." _

_Aomine memelototi seraph merah itu. "Jadi apa maksudmu dengan _itu_?!"_

"_Apa kau berani menantangku Daiki?" _

_Kagami menyela. "Waa Akashi, tunggu-tunggu, jangan pakai api lagi!" _

"_He?" Aomine melirik Kagami. "Apa kau _takut_ dengan apinya seraph ini?" _

_Kagami membanyangkan lelaki di depannya ini terbiasa dengan api-api milik Akashi, dan itu membuat dirinya bergidik. _

"_Siapa namamu tadi?" Kagami mendengar Kise bertanya disertai dengan suara kaki yang di seret perlahan, lalu iapun menyadari bahwa orang yang paling dekat dengan Akashi saat ini adalah lelaki berambut pirang itu, Kagami tidak menyalahkannya kalau lelaki itupun ingin membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari si seraph_

"_Aomine." _

_Kise yang sudah berada tepat di samping Kagami berdeham. "Kalau begitu Aomine_cchi_ berarti_."

_Kagami dan Aomine menyentakkan kepala ke arah Kise seolah-olah mereka salah dengar. Kise biasa memanggil teman-teman dekatnya—seperti Kagami dan Kuroko dengan embel-embellan '_cchi_' dibelakangnya, tapi, apa bagusnya menamai seorang lelaki yang baru saja ditemui mereka semenit yang lalu dengan embel-embel '_cchi_' juga? _

_Kise membiarkan senyum lebar tetap berada di wajahnya. Dan itu membuat presentase wajah indahnya dipukul Aomine makin besar._

"_Aomine saja."_

_Kagami mengerutkan kening ketika menangkap raut merah samar sebelum Aomine membuang mukanya. Dia tahu ada yang salah dengan otaknya, ketika melihat ada warna pink samar di atas hitam yang mencolok itu. Maksudnya, mana bisa sih di atas hitam bisa ditambah warna _itu_? Serius, matanya pasti bermasalah._

_Kise tidak menyerah. Oke, kapan sih lelaki itu pernah menyerah untuk hal-hal sepele seperti ini? _

"_Aomine_cchi_!" Pekiknya bersikeras, suara nyaring dan melengking itu tentu saja bisa membuat Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke arah Kise._

"_A—SUDAH KUBILANG AOMINE SAJA IDIOT!"_

_Kagami benar. Oh Tuhan, Aomine _memang _merona._

_Telinga kanan Kagami mendengar bisikan '_Menarik' _sebelum ia mendengar Kuroko berkata. "Jadi Aomine-_kun _itu manusia asuhnya Akashi-_kun_?" _

_Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya. Gerakan samar yang membuat Kagami ingin menendang wajahnya. "Apaan? Manusia asuhan?" _

_Tidak jauh darinya, Kagami bisa mendengar suara gerungan seseorang. Akashi sepertinya._

_Nah. Paling tidak itu sudah menjelaskan paling tidak setengah hal apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Maka, ketika kepala berbeda warna itu berpaling dari Aomine dan sepenuhnya menatap antusias seraph api yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, menunggu penjelasan logis darinya. _

"_Apakah penting memberitahu identitasmu kepada si bodoh otak terbuka ini?" _

Betul kan_. Batin mereka bertiga, mengembalikkan perhatian sepenuhnya ke arah Aomine lagi. _

"_Tunggu Akashi." Ucap Aomine. "Siapa mereka dan apa itu 'manusia asuhan'?" _

_Akashi menghembuskan napasnya. "Ada yang mau berbaik hati menjelaskan keadaannya kepada lelaki ini?" _

_Kagami, Kise, dan Kuroko menggeleng serempak. _

_Akashi mendekati Aomine dan langsung melakukan percakapan pribadi. Merasa di acuhkan, akhirnya Kagami menarik Kise dan Kuroko, menyuruh mereka saling menempelkan bahu membentuk lingkaran._

"_Lari?" Kise memulai, suaranya tidak setinggi suara tikus yang mencicit. _

"_Nah, kau tidak lihat gunting yang masih di pegang seraph sialan itu?" _

_Kise melipat bibirnya ke dalam, melirik dua sosok yang tidak jauh dari mereka itu melalui celah pundak kagami, setelah menemukan makhluk bersayap itu, matanya terpaku pada benda tajam merah yang berada di tangan kanannya. Tidak cukup terlihat, tapi sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkan presentase keberhasilan kabur mereka._

"_Jadi .. Kita harus gimana?" Tanya Kise lagi, mempererat cengkramannya pada bahu Kagami._

"_Kuroko, apa menurutmu Akashi tidak akan—" Kagami batuk. "Tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau kita izin padanya pulang ke rumah atau apalah?" _

_Kuroko menggeleng. "Selama hal itu tidak merugikannya, kemungkinan besar .. Tidak."_

_Dan akhirnya tiga sekawan itu membalikkan tubuh mereka, yang langsung di sambut oleh pandangan Aomine dan Akashi. _

"_Sudah selesai diskusinya?" _

Oke? Jadi kedua orang itu mendengarkan dari tadi?_ Batin Kagami linglung karena di tatap seintens itu tiga kali sehari. _

"_Kami baru saja ingin bilang—"_

_Akashi memotong perkataan seraph biru itu. "—Kalau kalian ingin pulang? Silahkan. Tapi Tetsuya, kau pulang ke tempat Daiki."_

_Kagami mengangkat alisnya. "Daiki?"_

_Kise menyenggol bahu si tinggi merah itu, memberikan kode lewat arah matanya. _

_Yah, tapi lelaki yang sedang kita bicarakan disini adalah Kagami, tentu saja Kagami sama sekali tidak memahaminya. _

"_Daiki siapa?"_

"_Aomine Daiki." Kata Aomine, tampak terlihat terganggu dengan tingkah Kagami. "Ada masalah dengan hal itu idiot?"_

_Satu-satunya perhitungan matematika yang pernah Kagami pikirkan saat ini adalah : Setidaknya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam sehari ia di panggil 'Idiot' oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya._

"_Apakah ada orang idiot yang menyebut idiot?" Balas Kagami. "Kau tidak lihat seberapa bodohnya dirimu karena memakai piyama di tengah hujan seperti ini?!"_

_Aomine menoleh ke bawah. Kagami sebenarnya sama sekali tidak keterlaluan dengan perkataannya. Hoodie lebar biru tua yang sedang di pakainya saat ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan bawahannya, celana biru terang dengan gambar beruang hijau di atasnya. _

_Sungguh, bahkan ketiga orang lainnya juga baru saja menyadari hal itu. Kise tertawa terang-terangan, Kuroko berkedip sebentar sebelum seulas senyum kecil ada di bibirnya, dan Akashi—iya Akashi, menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, jelas-jelas meredam tawanya._

"_Kau ... " Aomine tersenyum—kalau bisa di bilang lengkungan aneh di sekitar bibirnya itu senyuman, lalu mendekat ke arah Kagami. "KAU CARI RIB—"_

_Perkataan terakhirnya itu, sayang sekali, di potong oleh satu suara desingan benda tajam yang menancap cukup dalam pada permukaan tanah di dekat Aomine. Jadi sudah jelas, seraph merah itu sama sekali tidak memilih-milih orang dalam masalah korbannya. _

"_Kurasa sudah kubilang soal 'Dilarang adanya kekerasan' kan Daiki?" _

_Aomine sempat memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Kagami sebelum mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan seraph merah itu berbicara lagi. _

"_Aku dan kau, Tetsuya. Kita bertukar." _

_._

_._

_._

_Hening. _

"_SALING MENUKAR?"_

* * *

_Well_, jadi karena itulah Seraph yang biasanya menemani Kagami tidak ada dan di gantikan oleh Seraph _yang paling_ tidak ingin Kagami dekati dalam jarak satu meter. Tuhan memang adil.

Dan lebih adil lagi entah apa yang berada dalam pikiran kepala merah itu ketika mengusulkan—ralat, memerintah ide _cerdas_ itu atau mungkin lebih aneh lagi ketika melihatnya berjalan menyusul Kagami, meregangkan punggungnya dan membungkuk.

_Membungkuk?_ Tunggu, apa yang Akashi lakukan?

"Naik." Perintahnya.

Kagami berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, mengamati sayap warna merah terang menyala serupa api yang tidak di ragukan lagi pasti langsung membuat kulit manusia menjadi hitam (mungkin itu juga sebab Aomine berkulit terlalu hitam, _mungkin_), dan pant—maksudnya bagian belakang Akashi yang menonjol dari celana jeans nya.

Mau tidak mau Kagami berpikir, "Kau menyuruhku untuk menendang bokongmu?"

"Bukan. Aku menyuruhmu untuk meloncat dari sana." Balas Akashi, menelengkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah bangunan tinggi tidak terpakai yang juga merupakan satu-satunya bangunan tertinggi di kota ini. Melihat ke arah yang sama, Kagami memucat, yah lelaki di depannya ini pasti bisa memaksanya untuk terjun dari gedung itu kalau ia _mau_. Tapi syukurlah pikiran Kagami terpotong oleh perintah nyaring Akashi. "Naik ke punggungku, bodoh. Apa Tetsuya belum pernah memberikan tumpangan kepadamu?"

"Oh?" Kagami menyeret kakinya ke arah Akashi, tetapi ia berhenti di samping tubuh seraph itu, memperhatikannya dengan ragu ketika Akashi menumpukkan kakinya ke tanah, menunggunya. Ia menelan ludah mengamati warna merah menyala yang meliuk-liuk indah itu. "Akashi? Apa eh, kau yakin api di sayapmu itu tidak akan membakar _sesuatu_?" Tanyanya, mengingat ini sayap Akashi, _bukan_ sayap seraph yang dikenalnya, bukan sayap yang pernah di rasanya selembut beludru.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat satu perasaan yang mengganggu menerjangnya. Ia mengepalkan tagan dan merasakan satu tenaga menggelitik jemarinya, tenaga asing, sangat _asing_. Dan itu buruk, kenapa? Sebab ia langsung menyadari suhu di sekitarnya naik sekitar sepuluh derajat.

"Naik."

"Eh?" Kagami melonggarkan kepalan tangannya

"_Naik."_

_Ups_.

"Oooke, oke Aka—GAAAH! PANAAAS! AKASHI! KAU MEMBAKAR SELANGKANGANKU!"

... Mungkin perasaan asing tadi hanya perasaannya.

* * *

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko menghentikkan kegiatannya dengan tiba-tiba, berputar dan mendapati sebuah kepala berambut biru tua yang di pangkas terlalu pendek itu melihatnya dengan ragu.

"Aomine-_kun_." Sapanya

Aomine menelengkan kepala dengan cepat ke sampng yang mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai anggukan, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kemana pun _selain_ Kuroko. Gestur yang mau tidak mau membuat Kuroko berpikir apa yang membuatnya sangat ingin meleburkan kepalanya ke pintu.

Dan itu aneh, karena setelah sampai ke rumahnya, kamarnya, Kuroko tidak pernah memarahi, mengutuk, ataupun ... menyuruh Aomine.

_Tunggu _... Kuroko mengangkat kedua alis ketika menyadari perbedaan mencolok yang pertama kali di temukannya ketika melihat kepala itu.

_Oh_.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mencukur rambutmu sependek itu Aomine-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko ragu.

Aomine berjengit mendengarnya, menarik kepala berambut biru tua miliknya dari pandangan Kuroko sebelum berdengus keras-keras dan kembali mengintip dengan rasa malunya yang tidak di tutup-tutupi. "Yeah, ketika kau menyuruhku untuk memangkas rambut biru ini, aku langsung bergegas ke salah satu toko pangkas rambut terdekat dan ternyata tutup, dan karena bingung ketika pulang, ke kamar mandi aku melihat gunting, dan ... dan ... " Rasa malunya menang ketika ia mendadak tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kuroko mendengus pelan dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Dan akhirnya Aomine-_kun_ memangkas rambut sendiri?" Tambahnya lembut, mendekati Aomine dengan gerakan seindah tarian, hanya bermodal satu kepakan sayap.

Seraph biru itu ingin menertawai tingkah Aomine, ia ingin sekali memberitahu Aomine seberapa mirip lelaki itu dengan _seseorang_, dan betapa Kuroko sebenarnya ... mulai merindukan tingkah-tingkah bodoh_nya_.

_Sudah berapa lama? Tiga hari?_

"Uh .. Tetsu?"

Jemari Kuroko berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali menelusuri helaian-helaian kasar hasil pangkasan yang tidak rapi ala Aomine itu. Ia membiarkan suasana hening sejenak sebelum ia mengamati wajah yang tidak ingin menatapnya itu. "Ada apa Aomine_-kun_?" Tanya Kuroko, mengangkat tangan miliknya dari helai biru tua itu ketika disadarinya bahu Aomine gemetar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aomine-_kun_?" Ulangnya dengan tambahan nada rendah yang bisa di bilang kekhawatiran.

"Tetsu ... Tidak ma—marah?"

Kuroko mengangkat kedua alisnya lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena .." Aomine mengabaikan bayangan Kuroko yang menggelap di depannya, pertanda bahwa seraph itu sekarang sedang berjongkok di depannya. "Karena Akashi sering bilang ..." Ia berhenti, menuruti harga dirinya.

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya makin tinggi.

"Akashi sering mengancam akan membunuhku kalau aku sedikit saja salah melakukan apa yang di perintahnya."

Kuroko tidak salah dengar, ia benar-benar mendengar kalau suara Aomine, seorang Aomine gemetar ketika mengucapkan itu. Ia mendesah lagi dan mengangkat dagu lelaki di depannya dengan lembut, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Aomine-_kun_ takut dengan Akashi-_kun_?"

Aomine terlihat berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan sekuat tenaga. "Tidak."

_Dia takut, jelas benar-benar takut dengan seraph_.

"Tidak apa Aomine-_kun_, tidak apa." Kuroko menarik kepala Aomine pelan ke arah dadanya, dan mengelus bagian belakang punggungnya. Seraph air itu menggumamkan kata yang sama sekitar empat kali dengan intonasi yang menyerupai belaian _lullaby_ tidur yang menenangkan. Ia sendiri juga heran.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa selembut ini ketika menjadi seraph-_nya_?

"Maukah Aomine-_kun _mendengarkan sebuah dongeng? Dongeng lama yang kejam di antara para seraph?" Kuroko berhenti sebentar. "Sebagai gantinya juga, maukah Aomine-_kun_ membicarakan apa saja yang pernah dilakukan seraph _selain_ Akashi-_kun_ kepadamu?"

Tubuh Aomine menegang di pelukannya.

Dan saat itu Kuroko mengerti apa maksud Akashi bertukar tempat dengannya. Karena memang, hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menyembuhkan _ini_.

* * *

"_Kau serius apa tadi?"_

Kagami memindahkan ponselnya ke bahu kiri, menjepit benda itu dengan pipinya ketika kedua tangannya tengah sibuk membalik satu omelet dari wajan. "Aku bilang aku serius akan kabur dari rumah ini Kise."

"_Heee? Kagami_cchi_? Bukannya Akashi_cchi_ ada di rumahmu?"_

Kagami menggerung keras-keras ketika nama _itu_ disebutkan, karena pada saat bersamaan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya serasa di cubit perlahan. "Yaya ya, seraph api itu, seraph yang benar-benar menyiksaku selama tiga hari ini." Ia meraih piring kecil di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, menaruh dengan hati-hati omelet setengah matang yang mungkin sama enaknya dengan _chef_ profesional. Kagami membiarkan Kise mendengar sumpah serapah (yang sering beberapa hari ini diplesetkannya menjadi 'Sumpah seraphah') untuk Akashi sementara ia meraih satu lagi telur segar dari lemari pendingin.

Kise merupakan teman yang baik, karena lelaki itu terus mendengarkan dengan sabar sampai ketika masuk ke ronde menit kesepuluh sumpahan Kagami, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. _"Oke oke, simpan dulu sebentar Kagami_cchi_. Kita langsung ke topik utama, kau mau tinggal _dimana _kalau semisalnya, yang sebenarnya enggak mungkin, berhasil kabur?" _

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku tidak akan bisa kabur dari rumahku sendiri, Kise."

"_Memang tidak._" Jawab Kise langsung. Kagami menahan amarahnya kuat-kuat agar tetap di kurungannya,.

"Kise ..."

Lalu terdengar suara berisik, seperti seseorang yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian lelaki berambut pirang itu, Kagami juga merasakan ponsel Kise makin menjauh dari suara lelaki pirang itu ketika menggumamkan bahasa prancis asing kepada orang lain.

Setelah tiga menit menunggu suara Kise terdengar lagi, kali ini di satu tempat yang benar-benar hening. _"Hahi, maaf. Tadi ada, well, pekerjaan biasa. Tadi sampai mana Kagami_cchi_?" _Hening lagi. _"Oh. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku." _

Kagami memikirkan pilihan itu sejenak, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak tanpamu Kise."

"_OH! Kalau begitu setelah aku kembali ke Jepang kau bisa langsung kabur ke rumahku!" _

"Kau sendiri baru pulang enam hari lagi Kise. Aku tidak akan tahan tersiksa seperti ini terus bersama seraph iblis itu."

Terdengar suara desahan kecewa dari seberang. _"Memang apa sih yang di lakukan Akashi_cchi _kepadamu Kagami_cchi_?"_

"Oh? Hanya memar dan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuh." Jawab Kagami datar, memandangi beberapa plester mungil di lengannya. "Yang jelas aku ingin pergi secepatnya, kalau bisa malam ini."

"_Harus malam ini?"_

"Harus malam ini." Kagami mengangguk walaupun Kise tidak bisa melihatnya.

"_Tsk. Seandainya kau bisa memberikan waktu setidaknya sampai esok siang, aku bisa memesankan hotel terdekat untukmu Kagami_cchi_ ... Tapi ... "_ Suara Kise digantikan oleh ketukan monoton di sesuatu, meja sepertinya. _"Oh! Atau kau bisa ke rumah Aomine_cchi_!"_

Kagami mengernyit. _Aomine_cchi?

"_Disana kan juga ada Kuroko_cchi _yang pasti juga akan membantumu Kagami_cchi_!"_

Kerutan di dahi Kagami makin dalam. _Kuroko_cchi?

Kagami ingin berteriak ke Kise : 'DIMANAPUN-SELAIN-TEMPAT-ITU!' Tetapi dirinya hanya mendengus dan memperbaiki letak ponselnya, dengan satu kalimat final : "Tidak."

"_Eh?"_

"Tidak Kise." Ulang Kagami, memeriksa jam dinding. "Oh pukul lima! Sebentar lagi iblis itu datang, nanti kuhubungi lagi Kise."

"_Eeee ... Kagami_cchi_! Tunggu—"_

_Tuut._

Kagami memandangi ponselnya.

"Untuk apa aku percaya pada_nya_ lagi?" Tanyanya tidak untuk siapapun.

_Tapi tak apa, _dia _tetap saja bisa mendengarku._

_._

_._

_._

"Benar bukan, Kuroko?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_ _uh ... hai? anu .. eee.. HONTOUNI GOMENASAAI T_T  
__maaf banget seraph yang ini baru bisa update, yaaah, gara-gara laptop biasa (dimana saya naruh data) rusak parah sampe harus beli baru :"""  
tapi muakasih banget buat semua yang masih setia nunggu eheheh 3 _  
_RnR?_


End file.
